Running From the Rain
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Kagome are thrown haphazardly into Middle Earth as the result of a spell woven by Kikyo, will they be able to reach past their differences to find solace in the only people they know, or will they separate and find their own lives in this new world that they cannot escape from...full summary inside. Romance, Adventure and a dash of Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**When Sesshomaru and Kagome are thrown haphazardly into Middle Earth as the result of a spell woven by Kikyo, will they be able to reach past their differences to find solace in the only people they know or will they separate and find their own lives in this new world that they cannot escape from. Can Kagome even protect the sacred jewel and herself in this new world of terrors if Sesshomaru leaves her? And when an elf helps to save her who will she choose as her protector? Adventure, Romance, and Tragedy. ****Warning ****Character Death.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" My mind was fuzzy as I saw the figure before me that resembled the great daiyoukai. "Where are we?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know miko. This one assumed you would know, as you are familiar with time travel."

"How did you know about that?"

"The well." I stared at him waiting for him to continue until it became obvious that was all he was planning on saying.

"What about my well?"

"It happens to be saturated in your scent. And as that is how we were forced into this place I assume you know how to leave."

I was so confused; nothing he was saying was making any sense. What did he mean the well took us somewhere? My eyes finally adjusted to our surroundings.

We were surrounded by a strange forest I had never seen, the greens were bright and vibrant with the sun shining through the leaves to softly illuminate the demon lord that towered over me. I was lying on my back on soft grass; I could feel my hair spread out around me. When I attempted to sit up I gasped in pain, my side was on fire my hands quickly cover the spot as I tried to see what happened.

"Stay as you are, as we fell the Shikon reentered your body. You may be unable to move for some time. So explain the well now."

"I jump between the era I was born in and the feudal era. This is not the time I come from and if it's not the feudal era then I don't know where we are, or more specifically when. Just jump back through the well, that's just how it works."

"Miko, the well is no longer here."

I shot straight up ignoring the pain searching for the well, my eyes widened when it was nowhere in sight. _Shippo! _My heart cried out for my kit. "Are you sure?" I wrenched myself up to stand so I could search for my only way back to him. "The only way it could be gone is if it was sealed! I didn't seal it, so who did?"

"Have you already forgotten the undead one with whom you share a soul?"

"Kikyo," I snarled. My memories from what had transpired before I blacked out raced back to me.

* * *

"Mama, the Lady Kikyo wanted me to ask you to meet her in the clearing by the well; she said it was important."

"Ok Shippo, I'll leave as soon as I finish dinner so you can eat."

"Thank you mama," Shippo bowed his little head towards me. I finished up and served myself and my kit, leaving a stack of bowls for whoever else came in later. I quickly scarfed down my meal and left for the clearing.

"I'll see you later little man." He giggled at me and said goodbye as well.

When I arrived at the small clearing it was empty so I sat on the edge of the well waiting for Kikyo. After ten minutes or so I heard a noise coming from behind me so I whipped my head around and the sound of clashing swords soon reached my ears and I ran towards the source. I caught a glimpse of a red haori as it flashed around faster than my eyes could follow, and in the center of the red maelstrom was Sesshomaru who was just barely moving his sword to dodge the one that flashed out at him. His movements looked effortless and it took my breath away until I noticed the red figure had stopped and I realized that it was Inuyasha; and he had lost control.

Inuyasha's eyes had turned red and jagged violet stripes had appeared on his cheeks that were a poor imitation of Sesshomaru's. He was enraged, but why?

I ran in to intercept him and grabbed Inuyasha around his waist. I couldn't understand, he was using Tetsusaiga, how was it even possible for him to change? I felt Inuyasha's nails dig into my sides and I winced in pain. "Inu, calm down; everything is ok Inuyasha." I attempted to soothe him but his nails only dug deeper into my skin causing me to cry out in pain. Inuyasha's nails were suddenly wrenched out of my skin as I was pulled away from him.

Snarls echoed throughout the small clearing as Sesshomaru's fingers wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha's arms flailed around as he tried to find purchase against his powerful arms after a few moments I broke out of my shock and held the bleeding gashes that covered my arms. I didn't know what to do though at this point.

Suddenly a blue reiki explosion went off between the brothers and Sesshomaru was blown backwards towards the clearing with the well. As I turned back to see Inuyasha I realized I was his next target so I raced backwards toward the clearing as well, I couldn't escape down the well because Inuyasha could follow me easily and that would put my whole family in danger. Here I had a slightly better chance of survival with Sango and Miroku somewhere nearby; hopefully they had heard that explosion and were coming. Kamisama I hoped so.

I was backed up to the well as Inuyasha came at me suddenly Sesshomaru appeared in front of me seemingly to protect me. Then I realized that Kikyo was nearby; after all she just created that explosion, so why wasn't she doing anything? A chanting began, at first it was barely higher than a whisper but it soon became a thundering on the wind. A malevolent feeling accompanied the chanting of words that were laced with magic.

My heart froze in terror as I heard a voice call out to me. "MAMA!" I saw Shippo on the edge of the clearing, Sango and Miroku were racing towards him but they were too far away, the familiar twang of a bow accompanied my tortured scream as I saw the blue arrow hurtle towards my little Shippo, I sent a barrier to surround him but I was too late; my barrier surrounded his pierced body, blood came from the corner of his mouth as he choked. I could do anything as he collapsed.

I stood in shock as everything around me started happening in slow motion, blue reiki shot towards myself and Sesshomaru making us fall into the well. instead of the myriad of colors this time our travel was pure darkness and from that darkness glowing pink Shikon shards shot towards me, completing the jewel and burrowing it deep inside my body. I finally found my voice as I screamed for my little kit, "SHIPPO!"

Soon after that the pain from the jewel's reentry and the pain in my heart had me blacking out into blissful silence.

* * *

Tears ran down my face as the image of Shippo falling ran through my mind over and over. Sesshomaru quickly covered his ears as my wailing began, my mourning for my lost baby. He was supposed to outlive me, he was a demon; he would have still been young when I was born in my time if it weren't for her.

"Kikyo," I snarled again, the tears still flowed down my cheeks but my grief had quickly evolved into hatred. This was unforgivable; if I ever caught even the slightest glimpse of her I would have no problem destroying her. I would never forgive and I could never forget.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this first chapter is so dark but I warned you with the tragedy bit in the summary and the character death warning. Not exactly sure everything that is going to happen with this but I do have quite few ideas about where I want to get to so Hopefully I will be able to finish this before winter break otherwise it will be awhile between updates.**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru POV**

Her shrieks only got louder as she mourned her demon son. And somewhere inside of me I felt sympathy attempt to surface for the miko; I drowned it in my contempt for the ningen race. I could feel her energy slowly change the air war filled with palpable hatred.

Her body slowly began to glow, the air became electric with her reiki and I could feel it crackling against my own skin. "Miko, calm yourself." Her head snapped up to stare at me, her eyes had changed; they were a furious shade of magenta. I slowly began to back up, '_it's a strategic retreat'_, I told myself to save some pride. Her reiki was slowly falling off of her in waves; and oddly enough, it began making the plants around her thrive with life but made myself want to cower behind a tree. Kami she was powerful.

A presence was quickly approaching; it had an extremely dark aura. I could tell that she had felt it as well as she stepped towards the source with confidence, her bow appearing in her hands made of reiki instead of the one she wore on her back.

"Sesshomaru." I looked to her as she spoke my name with a deadly certainty. "If you have even a slight bit of intelligence you will not attempt to interfere. For I warn you I barely have any control right now and if you are near me right now you may be included in my mindless slaughter of whatever foolish demons approach."

Her glowing eyes warned my beast to stay calm, she was a grieving mother and she would tear apart anything in her path. "Miko, keep in mind that your kit would not wish for you to become a mindless killer. Although you need note that this Sesshomaru does not take orders from you miko." I then flashed my eyes red at her and withdrew into the trees to watch from afar, she could handle herself more than well enough, and even I could see that.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I promise I just wanted to add a little Sesshomaru POV in so he will check in every once in a while so we can see what is going on in his head. Sorry if he is a little OOC I just wanted him to not be a jerk to Kagome, after she lost Shippos and I am sorry that I made Shippo die but it is important for the story I promise. ****Plus keep in mind he has also just been torn from his ward so he may be a little more fragile than usual. Oh and this is going to be a double update, I know I know I'm so nice (:  
**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome POV**

I was honestly surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't ripped my head off for asking – well – ordering him to get lost for a bit. My reiki bow would have to do for now since I hadn't had mine on when I fell down the well.

As I waited for my quarry, I altered the bow, designing it with my mind to a more desirable form. I crafted serrated blades on the ends of both sides to use if they got too close and I also adjusted the draw weight to my liking. I felt more creative than usual and I wove strands of energy around the bow, making it shimmer with my wrath. I would destroy what ever came near me with no remorse, for their auras clearly displayed evil for me to see.

As they creatures came towards me I screwed my eyes shut and focused on their energies. There was too many of them to count, just how I wanted it right now. Focusing I noticed the imprints of pure souls amongst them; they stopped just outside of the forest I was standing in. It seemed they were camping for the night that was falling.

_Bandits perhaps, _was the thought that barely registered as I raced silently through the wood towards that source of evil. As I closed in on them the pure ones were surrounded, then suddenly a dark aura disappeared as it was surrounded by others and the pure lights were left alone with only one following them as they crawled. I drew my bow and let my reiki made arrow fly true threw the tortured soul.

The purified creature screamed before it burst into a sparkling shimmer. The rest of the evil creatures turned to me.

I lost track of the little ones in the midst of by blood lust induced rage as I slaughtered so many that I lost count. I stood with my bow in the middle of a circle of these dark creatures. My laughter sounded out as I realized I hadn't gotten a single speck of their blackened blood on my person; it seemed Sesshomaru's ways were already rubbing off on me and we hadn't even been together a full day. My crazed laughter quieted as the sun began to rise and new pure presence appeared with the rise.

My eyes were still closed but one aura stood out for its complete purity and my foot was lost as my mind concentrated on it. A blade swept past my face leaving a slight scratch but before I knew it Sesshomaru was before me; my eyes opened in shock and watch as he pushed me down and quickly spun in a circle his whip taking the lives of all that it touched. There wasn't even one left for me to finish, I glowered at him, "I told you not to interfere, _Sesshomaru_." I said with a sneer.

"This one has saved your life miko, you should be thankful. I would force you to thank me if not for your condition."

"My condition! Do I have a disease Sesshomaru? Is something wrong with me?" I yelled back in his face, I could feel my reiki once again building up as it splashed out of my body. Like flames it licked his face and seared his clothing; he didn't even flinch.

"Insolent miko. You will not mock this Sesshomaru!" His voice came out as a low growl. "Especially not in front of those who do not know me. Do not make me force your submission in your grief stricken state."

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut, power rolled off of the both of us and clashed in between us in a display of dominance as his quickly beat mine into submission. My hatred was wearing thin and my grief had not lessened. My reiki quickly stopped its flow, freezing as my mind remembered my loss. Instead my reiki wrapped itself in a tight coil around my heart, attempting to warm it from the inside out.

But it was to no avail, tears once more pooled in my eyes and I slumped against Sesshomaru as my heart broke yet again and the sight of my son continually flashed through my mind.

The newcomers were approaching us at a fast pace, but I no longer cared. Even the purity of that one soul could not help the sadness in my heart so I closed myself to the world and fell asleep on Sesshomaru. I felt his lone arm wrap around me and I snuggled deeper in to his warmth.

* * *

**Hey guys this is chapter 3 I hope you like it. I think I might make this a triple update since both have been short but I will do them all at the same time if I happen to do so. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think about this story. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know I love to read my readers reviews!**

**Chapter End**

**Up next: Sesshomaru POV. Meeting Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Kagome has changed? How could you possibly not notice beloved demon lord!?**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sesshomaru POV***

The miko was exhausted, I did not blame her for falling asleep. Some part of me was charmed by her likeness to my Rin I wrapped my arm around her protectively as the strangers approached.

"What is your business in these parts stranger?" A man with a scruffy excuse for beard spoke up to me.

"This Sesshomaru has no need to explain himself to the likes of you."

"_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! _More elves, never a good sign."

The bearded one smacked him, "Our apologies, durinsfolk have never been well mannered; well at least this one in particular has never been."

"I will have no heed for words in foreign tongue that is offensive to me."

"Besides Gimli, I thought you liked elves, well at least elves such as myself and Galadriel." A blonde man spoke up; his ears were pointed like my own. "What manner of creature are you? I have never seen one of you like."

"This one is Lord Sesshomaru, of the west. Leader of all inuyoukai and chief amongst daiyoukia."

"And the girl?"

"The miko is my temporary ward."

"Oh, very well then. Could you tell us if you have seen a company of uruk hai in these parts? We have been hunting them for a fortnight."

"The miko has been the main killer so unfortunately she disintegrated the bodies of most of them but you now stand upon their ashes." I answered them with a sniff of derision.

Suddenly the short one had a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he came closer to me. "Were there two hobbits among them? Did you see two hobbits?"

"They would be small, only children in your eyes." The scruffy one asked.

"Those ones departed shortly after the miko made her attack, they ran into the forest."

"Fangorn forest, what madness drove them in there?" The short one was just brimming with questions.

They all seemed to despair for a moment. Before they thanked me and followed hobbits into the forest. _Should this one have mentioned that odd tree being? No they are of this strange world they should know of the mysteries it holds._

Already forgetting about those odd people I looked down at the girl that had cuddled into my side as she flinched in her sleep, a bad dream. I found myself gently rubbing her shoulder as I did for Rin at one time or another, though she rarely had nightmares with me around; they always occurred when I was absent at the time she had gone to sleep. So I would curl Mokomoko around her and rub soothing circles on her back until her whimpering stopped. As it was then, so it was again as my hands did the only thing they knew how to in this situation.

She had finally stopped her squirming and put a stopper on her silent tears that rolled down her face even in sleep at the grief her heart felt from the loss of her son. My own heart lurched as I thought of what may have become of my ward with that undead witch and my wretched brother around. An involuntary snarl formed on my lips but was stopped short when the miko's face scrunched again in discomfort. I brushed my hand along her cheek bone and watched her sleeping face calm once more.

A slight smile snuck its way onto my face at how much she was like Rin, but then again they were also complete opposites in the same sense. My thoughts were quickly swept away and my blank face returned as her eyes slowly blinked open in response to a bright flash of light coming from the forest and the short clashing of weapons that quickly died down.

Her eyes were not clear when she looked at me drowsily, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes miko."

"Thank you." Her eyes were already closing once more; though it was a good thing since I could not compose myself quickly enough from the utter shock that accompanied her words.

I sat staring at her peaceful face and watched a slight smile fly across her face and found myself wanting to see it again. I already knew that they were headed my way from their auras so I was unsurprised when the sound of twigs snapping underfoot came from the forest. I was not, however, expecting a forth aura to join with theirs. My head snapped up to watch the party exit the forest, the forth member was not in the least bit difficult to spot.

This new member wore a white cloak that was so pure even my eyes squinted. I almost chuckled when I thought of what the miko's reaction would have been. She probably would have subjected him to the same line of questioning that she did me. I almost smiled at the old memory.

* * *

"Sesshomaru? What is your secret?"

My eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "This Sesshomaru has many secrets, none of which you would have any interest in miko."

"I mean how in kami's good earth do you keep your clothing so white! I just can't do it; my own white clothes always end up disgusting here."

"This Sesshomaru does not associate with filthy half-breeds as you do, so naturally I am much cleaner than you and to top it off I smell nicer than you too because of that."

* * *

I caught the smile before it could surface and put forth a dead stare instead that chilled even demon lord's souls. Unconsciously my arm tightened around the miko that lay helplessly wrapped in mokomoko.

The one cloaked in white stepped forward to confront me with a friendly smile. I watched his staff warily as he seemed to not need a walking stick, so therefore it was most likely his weapon.

"I hear that you have helped my comrades, so may I invite you to accompany us on our journey?"

"What is this journey you speak of?"

"Well our main goal is being carried out by two hobbits, we are here to help the surrounding lands from their orc infestation. We expect war to come soon enough."

"You speak honestly. But why should this one condone being led by others that he is a stranger to?"

"To be quite frank, Legolas tells me that you and your companion are excellent fighters, and we need people like that to help us in our cause. So what do you say?"

"No."

"No?" I gave him a hard stare as he repeated my words. "Is it because you do not think your companion will approve?"

"No. The miko would probably find it to be of great fun. She has always had a thing for the losing side. This one simply does not wish to be part of anything in this land that I am a stranger to." The miko was stirring in my grasp her eyes slowly blinked open. _Damn, she will want to go._ "Miko, you still need to rest. Much has occurred, find solace in your dreams."

"Sessho? But all my dreams are about Ship-" her voice cut off as her breath hitched and she could no longer continue that line of thought.

"This Sesshomaru never gave you permission to call me by a pet name. And my title is missing, you do not have that right miko."

"Yes, _Lord Sesshomaru-sama." _Her voice dripped with sarcasm that made my lips curl into a snarl. "I have to call you Lord you can at least call me by my name. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

I scoffed at her, "Lord is my proper title, and miko is yours."

"Well then, I guess if you won't call me Kagome then I won't call you lord anything, jack ass."

"Miko, you will watch your tongue. We are not alone."

Her head whipped to see our visitors, as she was assessing them. I watched them watch her, I did not particularly like the way the blonde one stared at her. It was the same look Rin had when she had first seen me.

She scrambled to stand from my lap, throwing mokomoko off. I almost laughed at their expressions when they saw her clothing, or should I say what little clothing she had on. But as usual she wore the same harlot kimono that was much too short for any dignified miko. If she noticed she didn't seem to care that they openly gawked at her apparel. I growled at them as I stood to tower over all present, the odd blonde one looked utterly shocked at my height.

"Miko, you will put this on so they may come out of their shock." I wrapped my outer haori around her. "You will find better clothing in the next town we cross. You are not to soil this one's clothing either."

"Sesshomaru, I will rub your haori in the dirt if you call me miko again. I will make sure it is impossible to get out."

"Nothing is impossible for this Sesshomaru."

"Is that a challenge?" She threatened.

I simply looked at her, she began to take it off so as to rub it in the dirt but I caught her gaze with the darkest glare I could muster. She dropped it in the dirt and rubbed her foot on it, thoroughly completing my 'Challenge.' I picked it up off the ground and shook it once and all the markings were gone instantly and I handed it back to her. "But what? How can you do that? That's not fair!" she cried at me.

She continued her childish game, running to find something nasty to rub on it and bringing it back to me to see if I could manage to clean it with little effort. On her fourth try she trip as she was scampering back to me and cut her knee. "Ow, Sessho just tell me your secret!"

"My clothing is infused with my poison, I simply have to activate it and it kills all manner of grime."

"Really? That's so cool! Can you make me clothes like that?"

"My clothes are actually quite warm there is nothing cold about them."

"Oh I meant that I liked them, not that they are cold it's a saying where I come from. But still could you make me some?"

"I cannot."

"But why?"

"I will not be there every time you want your clothes clean, only I can activate my poison so it would not work for you." She pouted visibly. "I suppose though that I could teach you to make clothing using your own reiki."

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed as she looked at me with the same adoration as my ward.

"Do you insist on making me repeat everything that I say?"

"Perhaps." Was her only reply as she healed her knee with a burst of reiki and stood. She put on my haori, and for some reason seeing her in my clothes was oddly pleasing. Needless to say my haori barely covered more than that thing she called a skirt, but it was better than before, even if it was only minimally.

She finally seemed to realize that all I had on now was my armor when she looked at me and blushed heavily. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So where to next Maru?"

"Stop inventing names for this one miko, it is not appreciated as much as you seem to think."

"Actually, young miss- um, Kagome was it?"

"Yes."

"We were inviting you and your companion to accompany us on our journey before you awakened. Perhaps you would wish to do so?"

"Oh, Sessho! That sound like fun! Let's do it, come on!"

I gave her a hard look, "This one does not wish to."

"But Maru!"

"No."

"Come on Sesshy!" She wouldn't give up.

"This once has given you an answer."

"Are you afraid Fluffy?" She took a step back at the glare I gave her. "Are you scared?"

"Stop this nonsense at once. This one will not condone it."

"Oh so you are scared!"

"This one never said anything of the sort!" I argued back.

"Yeah right, you are so chicken you are ready to run in the opposite direction."

"Claiming falsehoods against this one with not make this Sesshomaru accompany this party."

"Fine then, you give me no choice, I challenge you for the title of alpha of our pack."

"…"Her words shocked me and for a moment I was speechless. Then suddenly a dark laughter bubbled up out of me. She shrunk back automatically, laughter from me was indeed a scary thing. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

She seemed to not realize exactly what the challenge entailed, so I was kind enough to enlighten her. "You do realize this works both ways, if I win, you can no longer go against me; you will have to obey my orders. If you do not obey an order from you alpha it is punishable by death in an inu pack. Do you wish to withdraw your challenge?"

"No." Her voice barely trembled but I could smell her doubt.

"Then we begin now." I waved for the others to clear away. We paced apart a good ways, I looked to the one in white.

"The fight will begin in ten, nine," I formed my whip, I was careful to take out much of the poison, I did not wish to harm my new ward. "Eight, seven, six," The miko formed her bow, it was the same as before with slight modifications that I could not detect their purpose. "Five, four, three, two," The miko made a quick decision and also formed a sword on her back and a dagger on her hip. She glowed with and ethereal light, "One. Start!"

* * *

**Chapter End**

**I know I'm a troll, sorry for the cliffy but my brain hurts. Yay for the longest chapter thus far hip hip hurray! I will try to get another update in soon, its hard with holiday's right around the corner but I guess you could say this fic is my Christmas present to myself since I have wanted to write a LOTR Inu crossover forever. Hope you liked it this is the last of my triple update, Please R&amp;R let me know what you think, and contrary to popular belief I do realize that this chapter is kind of random and they are both bordering on airheadedness. Sorry they seem really OOC but that was not my intent I swear.**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	5. Chapter 5: part 1

***Kagome POV***

We had distanced ourselves to twenty five paces instead of the standard ten or so. This was only fair since Sesshomaru was so gosh darn fast.

As the white haired man counted down we prepared ourselves for battle. He simply formed his whip, he had a snarky grin on that I wasn't very appreciative of. I formed my bow and waited, then at the last moment I remembered her would get in close as fast as he could so I quickly formed a dagger and sword as well. "Start!"

Crap he was fast.

I would not lose my own will and let him make all my decisions for me though and so we collided with a fierce clash and a battle cry from myself.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**I promise this is a double update. I just realized that I wanted to write the fight in a different POV so that we could see what was happening form a different 3****rd**** person perspective so not any of the watching bystanders. More or less it will be like a camera above them both.**

**Until next time, **

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	6. Chapter 5: part 2

***Narrator POV***

"Start!" with that single syllable spoken like a command both figures disappeared only to reappear faintly when their blades crashed together and a roar was heard. Flashes of light distinguished themselves among the blur of white.

After a few more moments both figures stopped their battle for a quick breather and the onlookers were surprised to see that both of them were equally worn already from this fight that had begun less than a minute ago. They both sported tears on their clothing and the large daiyoukai had soot marks on his drawn blade and his armor; his hair also seemed to be singed.

The miko however was sporting a noticeably shorter hair cut, its ends were still smoldering from a strike of his whip.

"For Shippo." Those two words rang throughout the clearing although they were as quiet as the wind. Then the woman disappeared only to find herself backed against a tree as Sesshomaru had drawn his sword so she drew her own, discarding her bow that had only grazed past him.

Bright flashes of youkai and reiki burst forth as the demon blade collided with one of purity. The woman seemed to come alive and soon they began such an intricate fight it looked as if it were originally choreographed to be a fierce dance. The ferocity with which they attacked each other stunned their small audience.

During their violent dance they began a conversation as well. "So how is it miko, that you are this good right now? What sort of spell are you using? This one has never seen this ferocity in you."

"Well for the moment I haven't used any such thing as spells, so count yourself a lucky man."

"I am no ningen, lucky or otherwise. Answer this one's question."

"Well are you sure you really want me to tell you?"

"Miko, I would never ask something I did not wish to know the answer to."

"That's right I forgot that you were a cold calculating bastard." A particularly harsh clang of metal was heard at that. "I refuse to be a bird locked up in a gilded cage with no choice in my own life as to what I wish to do with it."

"Miko, that still does not answer my question."

"Fine. I am imagining you to be Kikyo." Her response ended with a beastly snarl.

"Is that all the hate that you can summon towards your most hated foe?"

"Not even close, _Kikyo."_

Suddenly the miko's sword went flying. "You will not call this one by that name. Don't dare to dream the thought of this one being even remotely similar to that cold undead bitch."

A new sword that looked even more menacing materialized in the miko's hands. Her growl echoed throughout the clearing. "Still all the same, I refuse to be locked away against my will. I won't concede, no matter how strong you are, my will is stronger!"

A bright light engulfed both of them as she said those words. Both flinched away from the unknown interference, a voice was heard that had not been heard in an age. "You two will stop your pointless bickering. Get along or so help me, I will smite the both of you down."

The woman's eyes widened with almost a childlike quality to them. "Is that you, Lady Midoriko?"

"Indeed it is child."

Both figures now froze in shock.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**I hope you guys like my latest chapter. Soon I will add more I cannot say for sure when but I hope it will be rather soon. I wanted to get Midoriko into this story because I think ones with her in them always end up more fun, well that and I couldn't decide who should win so I decided a forced draw was the best option I had. And FYI sorry Shippo will not be coming back, Midoriko is not here to bring anyone else to them, she is more or less a guide/guardian of their relationship in this fic. Sorry (: **

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun **


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome was the first to break out of her shocked silence, well Sesshomaru had probably already overcome the shock and hadn't anything to say on the matter. "Why in the hell are you here?" Kagome's voice sounded out alongside a slapping sound that was made when her hand quickly covered her mouth as if to retrieve her words.

A bright tinkling laughter resounded throughout the clearing as the glowing orb landed upon the ground, slowly taking the form of a beautiful warrior with a hole in her chest. "As straightforward as ever I see."

"I didn't mean-"

"Fret not. I have not been offended dear child."

"This one offers apologies for the stuttering miko."

"Ah, as formal as always, daiyoukai of the west."

"Explain your presence here, great miko."

"Hahaha, and brusque as well I see. When you were thrown into this world and the jewel reabsorbed into Kagome's body my soul was jolted awake. Since then I have been observing quietly, reacquainting myself with the world; I have seen much and learned much in that short amount of time. My soul has for the first time wandered outside of the jewel and met others like myself, even the great Eru has searched me out to help you with your endeavors in this world.

"It is indeed as you have thought that you have been sent back in time. What you have not expected is that you have also simultaneously been transported away from your homeland. You once lived upon an island; the land you stand upon now is only a part of a massive continent, you will not find a sea in many leagues. Although Kikyo sent you back in time it was Eru and my own doing that brought you here to this place. We believed that sending you here would be best with your skills since it is impossible for you to go back."

Kagome's face had turned into one of horror, then it transformed into one of frightening hatred. "Do you mean to tell me that Kikyo will live out her days in peace with Inuyasha after what she did?"

"I never said that child; I simply said you cannot go back."

"In other words, I will not be my son's avenger but some stranger I do not know."

Sesshomaru was slowly mulling over her words until he realized what it meant for him. For Rin. "Do you mean to tell this Sesshomaru that Rin will have lost another guardian? That I may not go back to my ward."

Now with both powerful beings enraged there was little that she could say to appease them, never the less she did try. "If you help this time, perhaps after there may be a way we can find to send you two back."

"That isn't good enough! Every day spent here is one spent there. We have no idea how long that could take, if it takes years-"

"Are you certain that every day here is one spent there?"

"Yes, I used the well many times, each time no matter which side I was on the same time passed in both."

"Did you ever try any type of spell on the well to take you back to a specific time?"

"Well…no…not exactly."

"That's certainly good, since the well was using its own magic to take you between times, but if we manage to find the well again I believe we can force it to do our own bidding. But if I am to do this for you I order you to assist these men in their quest against Sauron while I search for the well. I will do this in my spirit form, I will return to you once I have found the well. It may take a good while since I have no clue where we are in the world, Kagome will you draw me a map of the world as you remember it from your time? Perhaps it will help."

Kagome was already in action mapping out the world in the dirt with a stick. She was muttering something under her breath that sounded similar to, "if I had known, I would have tried so much harder in geography and not focused so much on math. I'm more of a history kind of person." She mumbled on and on.

Finally her sketched map was completed. "Oh that just not right, grr. Here let me try this instead." She closed her eyes and her palms began to glow which she smacked against the ground creating a glowing map that closely resembled one in a geography text. "That's much better than before. You want right about here, but since neither of us know where we are its not much help to you." She pointed to a spot on a long island.

Midoriko examined the map for several minutes before she looked up, "I believe I have memorized it. Now then, do as I asked of you and help these people." The light of her soul then slowly diminished into nothing.

Kagome then turned to the men who seemed very confused at the turn of events, "I guess we will accompany you then, whether Sesshy-kun wants to or not!"

The demon lord growled at her lowly.

"Well then, we will have to share horses."

"Nonsense, this Sesshomaru will not ride a lowly beast."

"Maru, don't waste energy with your light ball."

"This Sesshomaru will not use his 'light ball' as you call it, you would be unable to keep up."

"Do you plan to walk?"

"Miko, you propose an absurd notion. This one shall fly."

"Oh, of course. _Fly. _Why wasn't that my first thought?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"This one does not know why you do not know simple things."

"You may ride with me, lady Kagome." The tall blonde suddenly spoke up. "I am Legolas son of Thranduil."

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Oooooooooooooo tension is about to make a play here! I hope I wet your appetites for more and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. To those of who have also read Fullmetal fairies, I plan to return to that fic as soon as this one is finished I promise**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	8. Chapter 7

***Sesshomaru POV***

I was not happy with this turn of events. Forced to accompany these fools on their journey. Being told that I may not be able to see my ward again. And now to top it off that stupid tall blonde was close enough to the miko to make my blood boil.

I could smell the pheromones coming off of him in waves; he was attracted to my miko. The others were as well, but not nearly as much as the elf.

I barely stopped myself from growling when he lifted her up onto the horse in front of him, his spindly arms wrapping around her torso. I, however, did not attempt to stop the deadly glare that I shot straight at the elf. He recoiled slightly after that and left more space between them.

Unfortunately for me, I could hear every hitch in his heartbeat as they rode with me floating slightly above the ground alongside them. My sensitive ears caught every rubbing of their clothing as the horse's pace made them bump against each other. I was closely attuned to my miko and before I even realized it I had resolved to be the one she rode with next time.

Next time it will be _my_ arms securing her to _my _body as she smiled at the scenery and wondered at the speed we traveled.

_What am I saying? The miko is not mine and it matters not who she travels with, Rin is my sole priority. _

**_Mine. _**

That single word resonated throughout my being, denying my previous thought; I quickly turned my eyes to the heavens as my eyes flashed a beastly red. It would not be as easy to deny my true thoughts as I had previously believed. And sadly that also meant that my beast would even more unmanageable than usual.

My miko's quiet laughter sounded only to me, it was so quiet I doubted the elf cold have picked it up. I glanced at her smiling face, her eyes sparkled as she looked straight at me. "Why so serious Maru-kun?"

"Miko, if you had remembered our earlier run in with the great miko than you would know why." My words brought a melancholy expression to her face so quickly that I gravely regretted them. "Kago-"

"I am sure you will find a way home Lady Kagome." That elf was fast to console her.

She showed him a genuine smile and replied with a sweet, "Thank you Legolas."

I was going to kill him before this was over.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Ok guys sorry this was kind of short I got a little caught up and I'm actually really happy with this chapter and I think that adding much more would ruin the effect i was going for with just a snippet from Sessho. I hope it really starts to show you how Maru is changing and I hope you guys think that it flows and that I didn't start it too fast. Don't worry this isn't going to be one of those: I like her oh wow next chapter making out. No it will have a plot and hopefully good story. I hope all my lovely readers enjoyed this story and will R&amp;R, it makes me so happy to read your reviews! So please leave me one to know what you guys are thinking!**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: well you haven't seen me yet since I was forgotten on all previous chapters since the author spaced out instead. I hope this one makes up for the last 8 chapters when I say: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. Lolololol sorry again but that's 9x!**

* * *

***Sesshomaru POV***

When we finally arrived at the dingy so called 'castle of Rohan'; I was accosted by a flag that attempted to hit me in the face. So naturally I tore it to shreds with my claws in seconds. The miko did not approve of my actions and scowled at me, a look This One returned with the same fervor. She behaved quite childishly then and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Have care who you point that at, someone might bite it off." I told her suggestively. Her reaction was shall I say unexpected as she exaggerated the movement for a prolonged moment, until I leaned in closer. The miko's mouth closed with an audible snap to which she received my low hum of amusement.

"As if you would dare to get blood on you pretty white clothes."

"This one has already shown you how easily he can clean them." My voice came out softer than the menacing tone I had meant it to be and she could tell.

"Oh Maru, you're too good to me." I snorted and looked away from her.

"Indeed." We were nearing the castle and we ceased to speak. But I watched as the elf's arms slowly closed around Kagome more securely, I shot him a not so secretive glare that Kagome noticed with confusion but said nothing. However the princling's arms did loosen, even if it was slightly.

I averted my irritated gaze only to catch a glimpse of a young mortal woman, who was disturbingly unattractive, run back into her castle. _Hmph, castle; more like an oversized hut. It could not match the splendor of This Sesshomaru's home if it tried._

* * *

***Kagome POV***

I was startled by the glare that Sesshomaru sent to the elf behind me when he moved his hands on my waist, I didn't really understand so I just ignored it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a beautiful woman clothed in white returning to her fortress, I let out a short breath. I felt Sesshomaru's eyes turn back to me and I pulled his haori closer around me, my clothes had never bothered me until I saw the way people stared at me here. It made me want to hide behind a prettily painted face and a stark kimono.

Nothing was like an old fashioned kimono, but the thought made me extremely sad. Mom used to help me into those for festivals. I missed home, my face twisted down without me noticing. _I will get over this, I have been away from mom for far longer than this. I will not cry._

But that evil side of me just had to interject it's opinion to make my resolve weaker, **_but you haven't been away knowing you won't get back._**

"Kagome."

My head jumped up in shock as I heard Sesshomaru's baritone voice gently utter my given name for the first time. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I silently wished them away. "What did you say?"

His hand slowly brushed below my eyes, "Nothing miko."

And with that we entered the gates of Rohan heading towards it's afflicted king.

* * *

**Ok sorry this is so short and so late, I really haven't had much time to anything but school, work and sleep lately. I know, I know, always an excuse huh? but I hope you like this one and things will slow back down again with school in the next few weeks after exams. So I hope to be writing you all much more in the future, so sorry I will try to finish studing early tonight and write more but I'm working on my Spanish writing exams that is friday so Im not sure if I will finish in time. I love all you readers and hope that you come see me again soon, please r&amp;r they make my day! **


	10. Chapter 9

_"Japanese"_

_Thoughts_

***Kagome POV***

With those few gruff words I knew that I hadn't been imagining things. I smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, he was trying to make me feel better without giving himself away. Somehow I managed to launch myself off the horse and as I wrapped my arms around a shocked Sessho I leaned in at the same time to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Maru."

I was surprised that he didn't shove me away from him, but I nearly fell to the ground when he instead wrapped his arm around me; securing me to his side. _"Are you ok Lord Sesshomaru?" _I asked him in our native tongue.

_"This one is feeling very well indeed Kagome." _His response only served to confuse me even more, I liked it way too much when he said my name. Oh well, I was more comfortable at least; sitting on a horse for hours had its drawbacks. Plus where Legolas was rigid, Sesshomaru was relaxed and much calmer.

_"Can I ride with you from now on? It's relaxing." _

"You would be most welcome in riding with me." I beamed at him.

We had entered the gate of Rohan a while back and we all stopped before the castle. They dismounted as Sesshomaru let his cloud fully lower him to the ground, where he finally let me down; sliding down his body until my feet could touch. I flushed, knowing that was probably the only way he could let me down with his one arm I tried not to think dirty thoughts. But I could tell when my mind slipped because Sesshomaru suddenly gained a face splitting smirk accompanied by a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

_"Miko, keep yourself contained, or the others will notice. Even with their pathetically weak senses they are not blind." _I blushed even harder at that and concentrated on the thought of my kit instead but that only made me sad, so I tried my family. That made it even worse, I thought of rainbows and butterflies but I knew it wasn't what I was really thinking about so my emotions just became a tangled mess in front of my eyes.

_Pull yourself together Kagome! You are about to be in the presence of a king, you will not appear weak. _My mind settled as I thought of my plans for revenge, I could feel my mouth twist into a twisted scowl. _Kikyo, I will kill you._

* * *

***Sesshomaru POV***

The miko's emotions were all over the place until she settled her emotions with a single thought so filled with hate that it was palpable. Her normally bright face was frozen over with a look so cold that even I looked away for a moment. As we walked up to the castle, our weapons were demanded. A man tried to reach for Tokijin but was quickly stopped by my voice. "Dare to touch that sword and you will be consumed by the demon within it. Then this one will have to go to the trouble of killing you."

The man actually looked frightened. _Good._

"Oh Sesshomaru, no one is stupid enough to attempt to wield Tokijin. Everyone knows that demon swords as powerful as Tokijin can only be controlled by someone stronger than that demon. If he is stupid enough to actually touch the sword, I will separate their souls before you have to go to the trouble of killing him. Although that might also kill him, well how about I just put a sealing sutra on it with a barrier?"

I pondered her words for a moment. "This Sesshomaru finds this solution acceptable." I held out Tokijin for her to place the sutra on it; she did so and breathed a prayer over it. Then she formed a sort of triangle with her hands and requested me to slowly push the sword though the gap in her hands. I waited until her hands sparked with spiritual energy then proceeded. Once it was halfway through I grabbed the other end and pulled it out quickly when I was shocked by her spiritual energy on the blade.

"This is a good barrier, Tokijin will not affect a mortal for some time. Miko you better be able to remove this later."

She smiled at me, "I guess we will find out huh Maru?" I sent her a withering look. "Jeez, learn to take a joke, of course I can remove it."

"Tenseiga next."

"But Sessho-"

I held out the sword to her and gave her my best, 'do it or else' face.

"Fine." She sighed.

* * *

**Ok guys sorry but that's all for today, hope you liked and as always please R&amp;R, your reviews are pretty much the only reason I remember to write lol. Love all you viewers!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok I want to start off with an apology, I've realized that thus far I haven't really been including the LOTR characters or really developing the plot/relationship between them and our feudal friends so hopefully this chapter will begin to change that. I'm going to try really hard to incorporate them from now on!**

**Disclaimer: Well the presence of that word should have been enough but I invited Sesshomaru to say it!**

**Sesshomaru: hn.**

**Me: well… I guess that about covers it… thank you…so much. *sigh***

**Right as always:**

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

* * *

***Kagome POV***

We finally entered the castle of Rohan; I wasn't too worried about them taking our weapons since I could make my own weapons out of my reiki. But I could tell that Sesshomaru was a little on edge without the familiar presence of Tenseiga and Tokijin. I lightly brushed the back of his hand with mine to ease his discomfort. Astonishingly enough he relaxed and grasped my hand tightly for a few moments before letting go, I flashed him a delighted smile.

We continued forth, the guards followed our every move from beyond the pillars. Gandalf let his voice boom throughout the throne room. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

My eyes narrowed upon the figures at the throne, both bore sinister dark auras. One was slightly different; it seemed to be surrounding a bright bit of soul. It writhed as it was forced into submission by the sinister thing. The pure light was being consumed before my eyes and I closed my eyes to block it out. _'Possession.'_

"He has been possessed; we will not find help here." I whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

The moment we walked into the 'throne room' I could smell the possession in the air, and it was coming directly from the king of this place. My lip curled as Kagome also took notice, silently warning whatever demon that had the king in its grasp.

I heard the weasel-like creature whisper into the old man's ear. "My Lord, Gandalf the grey is coming. He's a herald of woe, he is not welcome."

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow." The old man's garbled words flowed haltingly from his mouth.

"A just question my liege." The weasel then stood to address us, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

The robed man, Gandalf, quickly snapped back a retort. "Keep you forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He raised his staff and the weasel of a man began to screech in a great panic. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He quickly backed up. The party was then attacked from all sides. This Sesshomaru almost laughed at the thought of himself being so easily defeated, even without Tokijin.

'_Those fools.'_

* * *

**Ok guys hope you like it, this is most likely a double update so yay, I still have to write it but I'm feeling pretty good today, also Happy Early Valentine's Day** **(its tomorrow) or as I like to call it, HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!**

**Until later,**

**Miketsukami-kun**


	12. Chapter 11

**Keeping it short DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHAT IM ON FF WRITING AN FF, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR LOTR BUT THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I DID (:**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Men that had tainted souls began to attack and I saw that evil glint spark in Sesshomaru's eyes, '_crap.'_ He was already in motion, but so was I. I was in front of him before he could touch one of them. "Don't kill them." He looked almost disappointed, "no maiming and no permanent injuries." There was no change to his expression but I could tell he was pouting from his eyes. "You don't look so scary when you pout."

"Ningen-"

"Don't you dare 'ningen' me, yokai." I glared at him with my coldest stare. "Like a child," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear, but sadly I didn't get a rise out of him.

I had created a barrier as I scolded him, the men attempting to attack were stopped in their tracks, and the only people not in our party that remained in the barrier were the king and that creepy man, who Gimli was stepping on.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

A great pink wall of light erupted from the small woman as she argued with a tall elvish man with markings on his face. No one could pass through it; the king's men began to panic. They hit the wall with weapons that simply shattered against it.

Gandalf was walking slowly toward the King, "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me! I release you from the spell." His hand was lifted as he cast a simple spell.

The possessed king laughed, you have no power here Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf throws off his grey robe and the white one beneath it shone with purity and righteousness. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He directs his staff at Theoden. The king is wrenched backwards in his seat, still cackling like a crazed hyena.

Eowyn rushes in and somehow leaps past the barrier but is stopped by Aragorn on her way to the king's side. "Wait, my lady."

The king's voice was swiftly changed into something definitely not his own, "If I go, Theoden dies."

The woman turned her head to the frantic men on the other side of her barrier, "Fear not for your king, for he shall once again be as he once was. No harm shall befall this man under my barrier, but the evil in his soul must be purged." Her eyes began to glow a haunting shade of pink, as she spoke her mouth began to shed pink light, she looked as if she was the embodiment of the soul of Eru. Her body was lifted into the air and the light began to splash forth from her body, as though from a wave.

The men inside her barrier were bypassed as the wave of light focused it's torrential storm on Theoden. His cruel laughter was washed away by light as he smiled genuinely, his eyes lit up as though he was watching his son's first steps. The light slowly faded away, along with the barrier; all of it rushing back at the call of its mistress, once almost all of it was contained, a lovely smile appeared on the beautiful woman's lips and she looked down at the elvish marked man and her lips moved slightly before the glowing stopped and her body began to drop from the air.

"Kagome." The elf with the strange markings jumped up to catch her body.

Every eye in the room was focused on them, until they disappeared in a blur of movement and the slam of the hall door.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

"Sessho-" her lips pulled into a small innocent smile. Then her face went blank and she dropped from the air. My feet were off the ground in milliseconds, her name falling from my lips.

I landed lightly and stared at her blank face for a moment, ignoring the stares until they burned holes into me and I was outside before I even realized it, floating on my cloud with my Miko in my hands.

* * *

**Ooooooo! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I think this will probably end up being like a triple update if I can, so maybe. If not check again later this week but I hereby promise at least one chapter every week. And I will have a dang good reason if I don't update, I promise. Help me keep to my word, follow, favorite, comment, they grab my attention and inspire me to write for you!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-Kun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what I don't own Inuyasha or Lord Of The Rings (; Oh yeah and I only write this for fun, not money**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I sat with my Kagome in my lap. She had barely moved since this one had brought her to the sky. She was wrapped in mokomoko but her pale skin was still too cold, her heart beat had slowed to a nearly unbearable pace in the last few days. We had not moved from our place above the hall of Theoden, I had watched them throw out the scoundrel Grima. I had watched the funeral of the king's son, listened to the heart breaking tunes a woman sang that complimented the sorrow in my soul.

_Perhaps this one should bring my miko to a human doctor._

**_No, she is not a being they understand. _**

So I gave her a continual flow of my own energy. This one had not slept since she fell, and would not sleep until her eyes opened. Unfortunately this posed a problem, I was unable to continually supply energy to both the cloud and my miko for an extended period of time. If I was forced to choose, we would simply float to the ground, I would not give up on her first.

"Kagome." An odd pain had made itself known in my soul; an ache that refused to dissipate. _Oh Kami, come back to me Kagome._

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

It had been three days since Lord Sesshomaru had fled from the onlooking eyes that his cloud began to slowly descend, inch by inch, as if it deeply regretted leaving the sky. Few took any notice until it came level with the top of the hall building, "It seems, either Lady Kagome's condition has improved or worsened. For Lord Sesshomaru descends from the sky." The words were softly spoken by an observant elf; but soon enough the whole town was ablaze with the news.

People had gathered to watch it descend; even the grieving King Theoden came outside to meet the woman that had quite possibly saved his life. Unfortunately the cloud stopped moving when so many people gathered beneath it. "Get these people out of here," the gruff command from the king was quickly followed out. The cloud suddenly lurched to the ground, the moment it touched the earth, thick fog exploded form the cloud making it difficult to see for a few moments. At the center of it stood a tall man with a small woman held in one arm and wrapped in fur; steam rolled off of the man.

Everyone silently waited for something to happen, the lord's eyes opened, they glowed red. His markings made him appear feral. The eyes closed for a moment as the rest of the mist finally disappeared, when they reopened they were no longer red but a startling gold. "Wizard."

Gandalf stepped forward, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stayed silent for a few moments. "This one requires a moment to speak with you."

"Very well, this way." Gandalf led the way much to the protest of many, including the king.

* * *

**Gandalf POV**

I led Sesshomaru to a room that had no occupants. "What is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"This one no longer knows what my miko needs; a wizard such as yourself may very well be more versed in the healing arts. This Sesshomaru needs a sufficient healer."

"I am honored you have come to me. What treatment have you thus far applied?"

"This one has been feeding Kagome a steady stream of energy since the incident, even now."

"No wonder you came down, you could not maintain both the essence of the cloud and the flow of energy to her person."

"Hn."

"Well you certainly haven't done anything wrong." I approached them, pausing for a moment with my hand outstretched; "May I?"

"You may proceed wizard."

I carefully placed my hand on her forehead, quickly pulling back when I felt the presence of Saruman. "Now I understand."

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I was surrounded by darkness, I could smell the musk of Sesshomaru, feel his yokai surrounding me. Why couldn't I see him? I didn't understand.

"Where in the hell am I?" I screamed into the emptiness.

Cruel laughter sounded back at me, "Who are you?" The voice completely surrounded my being and echoed in haunting whispers.

"I am me of course. Who are you?" I retorted.

"I am everything, I am nothing, I am you."

"Bullshit." I snorted.

"Laugh while you may."

A sharp probe smashed into my mental barrier. "See you can't be me if you are outside of me, idiot. So what kind of demon are you?"

"I am no demon."

"You know, your voice sounds slightly familiar. So who are you?"

Creepy laughter once again echoed, "It seems that I am wasting my time if you cannot figure that out."

"Ok fine," I crossed my arms. "How about I guess?"

"Very well woman."

I began muttering to myself to work it out when another sharp jab was aimed at my consciousness. "You know that won't work right? Anyways, I've killed demons. So no matter what you are I am sure it won't be difficult to kill you."

"I am not amused wench."

My heart was pulled and my concentration scattered as he spoke that word, the one that reminded me of Inuyasha. And consequently Shippo then naturally Kikyo. My mind was ablaze with a furious fire in mere moments, I could feel the flames of my inner fire lick at my skin as if it were dying to get out. "I know exactly who you are; you're that coward that took over the mind of the King."

"Indeed, as I will soon do the same to you."

"Just try it bastard!" I smiled when I felt energy being freely offered to me, I used it as a whip against the opposing mind. _Thank you Sessho._

And so began the ferocious battle of minds.

* * *

"It is no affliction of the body but of the mind. Her mind has been battling with another's this whole time." Gandalf asserted.

"Whose?"

"Saruman's." A loud growl erupted from the inu.

"What can we do?"

"Set her on that table and we can begin."

* * *

**Oooooo, what will they do now? Tune in next time to find out! I know it's a kinda long chapter, aren't you all proud of me? I love you guys, please remember to leave me a comment below because I also love hearing what you guys think! Tell you what, if I get at least one comment in the next 4 hours, I guarantee another chapter to be published tomorrow!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys I'm super sorry! I already typed this chapter and was about to post it when my 5 year old computer finally gave out on me. I took it to my dad (he's electrical and computery unlike me) and he told me to just get a new one so here I am re typing this chapter that I promised would be up a few days ago on my new and freaking expensive laptop. Again sorry I know I promised but sometimes life gets in the way, better late than never. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: yeah don't own LOTR or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as the wizard placed his hands on both sides of her head and began whispering in a strange language. My demon ears could pick out every syllable but I didn't know what it meant. My stomach had long ago tightened as I watched her face with bated breath.

My demon eyes were roiling with anxiety, my beast was close to the surface. Kami bring her back to me, return what is mine!

* * *

**Kagome POV**

After what seemed like weeks of his continuous taunts I suddenly felt a change. My name was being whispered all around me and a sudden surge of energy burst forth. I was confused, I didn't know who it came from. It didn't have the husky undertones that Sesshomaru's always had and this energy was pure white.

I shook off my confusion and quickly took the energy and wove it into a long sword that glowed with righteous power. With the addition of this large burst of power with what Sesshomaru had been feeding me it was easy to break through the restraints of the iron cage Saruman had created around my mind. With the power I sliced through the illusion and sent a surge of burning energy into his mind, effectively cutting his ties to my mind.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as her body began to glow once again and her hair was blowing around her in imaginary wind. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. She just lay there unmoving, and my beast demanded to be let out. The sorrow of my soul almost unleashed it and I could feel the red begin to bleed into my eyes.

Then her eyelids fluttered.

My heart stopped.

I was to her side in seconds and the old wizard backed off. Her eyes finally opened, blinking a few time to adjust to the light. Her hand lifted up towards me, "Sessho."

Before either of us could process what was happening I had her in my lap. My nose pressed deep into her hair as she curled into my embrace. A light growl of approval made itself known.

She pulled back to look into my eyes and she began to smooth over my cheeks, running her lithe fingers over my markings. Of their own volition my lips found hers, a deep rumble came from me when she returned my kiss. That was enough for me; for now.

* * *

**Ok so how did you like it? Sorry it's so short! To make it up to you guys this is a double update yay!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok here's the next chapter that I promised!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

As people began to enter the room a warning growl sounded from Sesshomaru when they got too close. Embarrassingly enough another growl made itself known, my stomach's. He looked down as me with an amused smirk, "Somebody is hungry."

I hid my red cheeks with my hands. How terrible, my stomach just growled in front of the king!

Sesshomaru wouldn't let me stand to bow, he had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Sessho? Let's stand."

He grumbled but acquiesced and lifted us from the ground, his arm never let me go. Naturally my blush increased tenfold. "My apologies King Theoden." I bowed to him.

"It is of no consequence, I wanted to thank you for releasing me from Saruman's grasp."

I smiled at him. "Well, you breathe free air again my friend."Gandalf said.

A woman stepped forward, "I am Eowyn, niece of Theoden. Please come with me, I will get you food and anything else you need."

"Thank you, I-" I tried stepping away from Sesshomaru but he held me fast. I looked at him, "Please let me my Lord."

He snorted, "You were right, Lord sounds strange coming from you."

I grinned at him, he pressed me closer to him for a moment then released me with a forlorn sigh. I went to Eowyn's side and followed her through a large oak door until we found ourselves in a kitchen.

"Now what would you like to eat? Our cooks are very good."

"If I may, can I cook? I am not really from around here and I would like to make a dish from my homeland."

"But of course!"

I looked over all the things I could use. They didn't have many of the things that I wanted to use so I ended up just making a steam pot. But I was pretty surprised, it tasted really good. Naturally as soon as I finished Sesshomaru appeared, "Would you like some?"

"Hn. Where is the woman you came here with."

I gave him a wooden bowl and spoon."I gave her some of the stew for two children that came here for help after their village was destroyed, poor little things. So, what do you think?"

"This Sesshomaru does not often eat human food, but it is good." I beamed at him.

"Thank you! Finally people like something that I cooked and don't opt for ramen instead." I began to eat from my own bowl.

"You will make a good wife." I choked, trying really hard not to spew my food everywhere. I looked over at him and his eyes showed he was highly amused.

"Very funny Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were a comedian."

He raised his eyebrows and continued to eat as if he hadn't said a word. I quickly finished my food and began to leave.

"Where are you going my miko?" His arm snaked itself back around my waist and his nose nuzzled my neck. He planted a soft kiss on my pulse point and I was torn to forgive him and just stand there with him savoring the moment or not.

Eowyn came back then, so I swiftly evaded his grasp. "I was going to ask Eowyn if she had a pair of clothes I could use, so I could give you back yours."

"This Sesshomaru finds this acceptable."

So I followed after Eowyn, I tried to resist looking back at him but I couldn't help it. As soon as I did his eyes locked with mine and my face flushed as I quickly turned back around.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

_Kami, what my miko does to me and she doesn't even realize it._

I shook myself and walked out of the kitchen to rejoin the men in the throne room. They were discussing the two pups. It was obvious that the king was too cowardly to send out a force and that nothing would reason with him otherwise. When this indestructible base Helm's Deep was mentioned I snorted. The room looked to me.

"Do you have something to say on the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Gandalf asked.

"This Sesshomaru only wished to point out that 'unbreakable' walls are most often broken by the overconfidence of the defenders."

"Sessho is correct, for we have both seen many battles." My miko's voice sounded from across the room. My eyes were glued to her figure; kami knows how she had managed to get a kimono. Her petite figure was wrapped in an emerald green kimono with small white petals on the shoulder and bottom with a gold obi. She was barefoot and I did not wish for her feet to touch the ground. My breath was stolen, she was so beautiful.

I could tell the others were slightly confused on her dress. She had a knowing look in her eye as she entered. She crossed to me, and stood at my side. "Sessho, you must come with me, since I no longer need your hakama."

I left the men and followed her, she lead me to a room away from the rest of them. "Here they are Sessho, thank you for allowing me to borrow them."

I took it and began to take off my armor so I could replace it, I may have been having slight difficulty with my single arm so she approached me. "Please allow me."

She undid the ties and she carefully placed it on the floor, I pulled on my hakama and allowed her to do the ties. Every time she touched my clothes the skin underneath it burned. She finished the first set of ties and moved onto the second set. As soon as she finished I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face, I kissed her hand and she blushed deeply. Her eyes were shyly kept on the ground. I lifted her chin to look at her, "Kagome."

Her eyes darted to mine and the moment our eyes met I kissed her deeply. She gasped softly but accepted my kiss and returned it. I slipped my hand to her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _My miko._

* * *

**Yay done for the day! Hope you guys enjoyed it (; I'll see you guys again soon; within the next week or so, cross my heart. Please dont forget to leave me a quick note I love you guys!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	16. Chapter 15: part 1

**Ok wow so I am writing for all of you guys in the middle of class so I hope you like this short chapter, and to that guest reviewer who said "I hope you continue!" Never fear for I shall not abandon this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yep don't own LOTR or Inuyasha imagine that.**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

My head was in the clouds as he stood there holding me after our kiss, his chest rumbled and I sighed happily. He may have stolen my first kiss but I wasn't even the slightest bit opposed. I let loose a giggle, and he looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"I just think it's hilarious that I spent nearly two years around Inuyasha and he never got me, I spend a week with you and we are kissing by the end of it."

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is more a man than that pup will ever be." I laid my head back on his chest, a huge grin on my face. "Kagome, I am obliged to tell you that someone is coming, although this one doesn't mind what they see."

"What!" I quickly extracted myself and began helping him put back on his armor when Eowyn walked into the room. I almost let loose a sigh of relief, that would have been embarrassing, in these times intimacies were left in private places and between husband and wife. They could never understand our predicament, but I almost wished that I didn't care so much. I wish I could have stayed in his arms forever.

Sesshomaru looked highly amused while my face was sporting an extreme flush. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, we are leaving soon for Helm's Deep. You had best prepare yourselves, the journey is quite long and somewhat dangerous."

"Hn."

"Very well, but I have nothing to prepare. Although we still have not gotten back our weapons; and I do not know how much longer my barrier around Tokijin will last." Naturally as soon as those words left my mouth I felt the barriers snap as they were chewed on by the will of Goshinki. "I take that back, Sessho, we must hurry, the Goshinki has broken the barrier."

A wave of undiluted evil energy barreled through the corridors as we raced to the evil sword. When we arrived in the armory we were too late, a man was already half mad with his hand tightly gripping the hilt. "Kagome, purify him." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But it might kill him!"_  
_

"If you don't I have to kill him!"

_What do I do?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the cliffy, sorry I know its really short but class is ending! I will try to update soon love you guys! Please don't forget to leave me a little note!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	17. Chapter 15: Part 2

**Hey guys guess what!? I got home from school and even I was like I want to know what happens next too lol so here it goes! Oh also I'm going to try to make this my longest chapter yet, my previous best was Chapter 4 with 2,293 so I'll let you know the count at the end of the chapter, minus the AN of course.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own LOTR or Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

The fools, I warned them! Kagome looked hopelessly lost; I couldn't make her kill another human being. My whip started to form but then a bright pink light came from her, "Kagome, do not use too much energy again. Goshinki is much stronger than that wizard before."

"Yes but Goshinki is also a demon, demons are much easier to purify than men."

"How about a man infected by a demon?" Aragorn asked. The room was beginning to fill with armed men.

"Harder than you could possibly imagine." Was my reply, "But for Kagome – easier."

Kagome was sweating from holding back Goshinki, but her light couldn't reach him. So she began weaving her aura into a bow and an arrow. She looked ethereal, her hair lashed out around her in an invisible wind; her skin glowed a soft pink as she kept in her power in check. The sleeves of her kimono flared out in time with her hair, creating a dance around her figure even as she did not move from her stance.

I stood there entranced by her as she fired her arrow, it struck the man in the heart and he was enveloped by her light. A soft cry of pain was heard from within the light then a clatter as Tokijin fell to the floor. I quickly grabbed the sword and smothered its aura with my own, dominating it with little trouble.

I turned around to face the Kagome, she was pouring her light into the man; desperately trying to save his life. "Sessho, get the Tenseiga." Her voice was strained.

I grabbed my inheritance, ignoring the sting from the reiki barrier that still encased it. "Miko, release this barrier." Quickly the barrier shattered as she removed the energy, my hand did not heal immediately as I thought they would. "Kagome, your sutra." She turned to me and sliced through the small paper with a blade of reiki.

"Come on Sessho, you can't break though a simple sutra?"

"Hn." I did not appreciate her condescending tone. I unsheathed the Tenseiga, but it gave forth no pulse. "Miko this man is either alive or he passed a boundary that Tenseiga refuses to revive him from."

"Fine, then I'll have to do it myself!"

"Kagome! You don't have that kind of energy, you cannot revive the man if he is dead; you will die instead." _Kagome don't do this to me. Your heart is too pure. _I rumbled my disapproval when she still did not stop. "If you do not stop, this Sesshomaru will make you stop." She was still stubbornly disobeying me.

I stepped colder to her and a wave of reiki came at me that was so powerful it burned off a layer of my skin. "Miko, you will obey. Do not waste your life." She still would not listen. _Kami please stop her! _I was truly starting to panic now. I continued to walk to her even as my skin was slowly disintegrating, "Miko, if you die, so shall this one. Have you forgotten your young kit and your revenge for his death?"

Suddenly all of the power in the room froze, her hair-still suspended in the air- did not move. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of horror. All of her power began to sink back into her then it exploded outward once more as if her body could not contain all the power that it emanated. I could feel sores rise on my face from the overexposure to her reiki. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and fainted.

_Kami, my miko will kill me yet._

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I slowly awoke to a warm body holding me yet again. "I'm sorry." I whispered out to him, I knew it was him. I heard a slight rumble and I looked up at him, he had fallen asleep! He was so cute when he slept; his eyes were closed, his face was relaxed, his breathing even.

I reached up my hand and stroked his cheek, he leaned into it unconsciously. I eased myself into a sitting position on his lap and lightly laid a hand back on his face; I slowly traced his jaw, his lips, and his stripes. He surprised me with a growl when I caressed his stripes and I struggled to suppress my giggle. I ran my fingers through his long hair, moving up to his ears. His eyes shot open when I rubbed his ear. "Miko," his voice rumbled in a deep alluring baritone.

"Yes Maru?" I said innocently.

"Please don't touch my ears."

"Why?"

"They're… Sensitive."

"Oh, sorry; I didn't realize I was hurting you." I withdrew my hands from his ears.

He chuckled, "Not that kind of sensitive, but if you wish to remain unmated for any longer you won't attempt it again."

I swallowed thickly, _oops. _"Maybe, I was just testing your self control." I tried to play it off.

"Well, this Sesshomaru, has very little self control." He teased.

I shivered under his gaze. "Your face looks better, I'm sorry." I tried to change the topic.

"Kagome, this one understands. But I refuse to allow you to waste your life, not when we have just found each other."

"Still, I hurt you."

"Do not worry, I am healed. With only one exception." He held up his hand for me to see his palm. There was a line of burned flesh that was still bubbling menacingly.

"Sesshomaru! How did you sleep like this, Kami, you need a doctor!"

"Miko are you not a healer?"

"Right, I can do this," I was slightly panicking. _Do I even know how to help him?_ "So how did this happen?" I asked as I gently cradled his hand.

"The barrier on Tenseiga."

All of the air left me in a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you just say that? I covered both swords in reiki so strong that it could also harm humans. I just have to extract the reiki, that should do it." I watched his hand and focused my energy, I allowed a small spurt of energy to escape from my finger, it went under his skin and joined the rest, neutralizing it; the bubbling stopped. I slowly began extracting it taking the energy back into my body, as soon as all of it left his hand, the skin on his palm smoothed and healed. I kissed his palm, "Better?"

He rumbled in approval and pulled me in for a quick kiss then he pulled us both to standing. "The rest are leaving soon for Helm's Deep. We should join them."

I snuggled into his neck, "In a minute."

He gave in, "Fine, one minute."

"You are such a push over Sessho."

He grumbled in disapproval, "Only when it comes to my miko."

"I like the sound of that."

"My miko." I leaned up to steal another kiss in these last moments of privacy we would have for a while.

* * *

**Eowyn POV**

My uncle sent me to look for Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Kagome. I blushed immensely when I found them.

Their lips were locked intimately; obviously neither of them had noticed me so I quickly turned back around the corner. I hadn't really realized that they were so close. I walked back down the hall that I came from and then turned around and began calling their names, "Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Kagome?" I continued this as I walked towards where I had seen them.

They took an extra minute before they finally came out; Lady Kagome was blushing a brilliant red while her lord looked simply amused. I tried to sound like I hadn't seen them and I think that I did quite well. "Ah there you are. Lady Kagome, it is good to see you are well; my uncle, the king, sent me to inform the both of you that we will be leaving momentarily."

"Very well, we will be there shortly. You may leave without us we will be extremely quick to catch up." The Lady Kagome said. This caused Lord Sesshomaru to look at her in surprise, "Sessho was just teaching me how to make a whip with my reiki, we will leave shortly."

I pushed back my blush at her lie, "Very well my Lady." I gave her a small curtsy. "I will pass it along to my king."

I turned to leave but I did not miss the smirk that appeared on the Lord's face.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

As soon as that woman turned I allowed my smirk to show, but once she turned the corner well out of ear shot my miko turned to me. "What's up with that shit eating grin Sessho?"

"She knew that you lied," I chuckled.

Her face exploded in red. "Wh-What?"

"She saw us kiss and politely backed down the hall, I thought she would go away but instead she found a different less embarrassing way to find us. I am almost impressed."

"Why impressed?"

"She knows not to get between a demon and its prey." I smirked at her and leaned down to devour her lips once again.

"Mmm, Sessho! What if she comes back?"

"She won't."

"What if someone else see's?"

"Hn." I restarted our kiss.

After a few moments of bliss she once again pulled away, "But if she saw us then she knows what we are probably doing now!"

"Indeed." I tried to go back in for another kiss but she stopped me, I sighed.

"Come on, let's go. Everybody is waiting for us."

"In a minute." I copied her earlier words. She chuckled but would not relent as she dragged me back to the entrance. "We won't get any time like this again soon."

She turned to me, "I know," She pulled me down for a short tender kiss. "You know, you're pretty cute when you pout." My miko then continued on her path to the rest of them but I tugged on her hand to make her stop.

"This Sesshomaru does not pout."

"Indeed." Her eyes sparked with mischief as she left out the door, I sighed and trailed along behind her like the lost puppy she had turned me into.

* * *

_"Japanese"_

**Kagome POV**

I flushed when the king asked me if I had learned the energy whip like Sesshomaru had taught me, I nodded an affirmative. "I know the basics but my execution is flawed, Sessho says I have it but that it will take practice."

"Very well, I am pleased that you will not have to catch up. It is good that you are a quick learner."

"Thank you, sir."

I was standing on Sesshomaru's cloud with him, he was still silently pouting. We went back to be alongside Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Gimli was telling stories to Eowyn and when our eyes met both of us blushed and looked away and Sesshomaru gave a soft derisive snort at our embarrassment. _"Do not be ashamed, she simply knows that we are both taken."_

_"I am not ashamed of you, I was merely self-conscious about how she found out. I do not wish for her to think me a run of the mill ninny."_

_"You my miko could never be run of the mill anything, let alone a ninny, whatever that is."_

"Thank you Maru." I leaned back against him, carefully resting my head on his chest between the spikes on her armor.

"So it's Maru now?"

"Sure, I figure I call you Sessho all the time. So when it's something special I'll call you Maru."

"Hn."

"What don't you like it?" I pouted.

"My miko anything that you call me sounds sweeter than sugar the moment it leaves your lips."

I blushed then a thought came to me. "Sounds good angel." He just started at me. "Baby? Fluffy? Sweet cheeks? Sweetums? Snuggles? Boo? Hunk? Ice Prince? Heart breaker?"

"No. Especially not that last one, I would never break your heart."

"Great a cutesy couple is the last thing we need." Gimli grumbled, causing my flush to darken.

"I think it's a nice change from the violence around us." Aragorn said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru's arm wound around my waist and secured me to him. He softly planted a kiss on my cheek with a smirk in front of everyone. _Im going to kill him, that was totally payback for all of my creative nicknames._

I pouted quietly, "Sessho, since you can fly we are going to scout from the cloud."

"Hn." He made the cloud raise into the sky high enough that we could see everything around them for a good mile or so. "So what do you intend to do when the king asks you to display your whip?"

"I didn't lie, I do have the basics. When I was fighting off Saruman my mind created a whip like yours when you fed me your energy. So basically I just have to create it with my reiki, like I can do with swords and a bow and arrow. The difficult part is that I have to change the consistency of my reiki. In an arrow or a sword I harden the reiki but with a whip I have to make my reiki pliant. That's why it's hard to do."

"You need to meditate."

"I know, but you are the one that has been taking up all my spare time." I said giving him a nudge.

"Indeed. And I intend to continue to do so, you had best get used to it." I laughed at him; I knew he wasn't kidding either.

"There." Sesshomaru pointed to a group of inbound creature riding beasts.

"What are they?"

"Scouts." We zoomed down to inform Aragorn.

"Aragorn, they are coming from the west, maybe a mile away. They are traveling fast, on some sort of creature."

"It appears to this one that they ride some sort of rabid wolf."

"Wargs." Aragorn muttered. "Shit. Inform the king, I can handle back here." Sesshomaru nodded an affirmative and took off. "Scouts!" Aragorn shouted as soon as we left the ground.

I was getting antsy for the upcoming fight. We raced toward the king to inform him. When the scouts got here, we would be more than ready.

* * *

**Hey guys! Goal complete with 2,377 words in this chapter not including the AN yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and letting it take its own form as it went. I'm anxious to continue so it won't be long before I update again but I have a lot of homework that I neglected to write this chapter lol. Anyways I love you guys, and don't forget to leave me a quick note!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	18. Chapter 16

**I feel so happy, once again I am going to post a short chapter in class. Mind you this will be SHORT. I only have about 10 mins left of class and I'm both brain storming and writing at the same time. Sorry guys, but this will probably be last update until next Monday. Monday I have a very large essay due so once I finish it I will begin writing again!**

**Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I've said it before I'll say it again, I don't own LOTR or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

"Sessho put me down here."

"No."

"I can shoot just fine from here, I will also be better defended and not have to be a hinderance to you while you fight. Let me fight my own battle." She was looking at me with determined eyes and with a sigh I allowed her down.

"Scream if you need me."

"Don't worry Sessho, I may be a woman, but I am also a fierce warrior."

I kissed her lips lightly and sped off to the king's side like I had been asked by Aragorn. She could defend herself against these creatures with little trouble until I got back.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Part of me was shocked that he would allow me to fight on my own but the other half of me knew that he would be watching me carefully and I would still be a hindrance to his fight no matter what unless I went with the other cowardly women. I crafted my bow and stood with my back to the canyon so nobody could sneak up on me. It was a lovely little spot with a small hill that I could see quite a ways.

Perfect.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, I know; even I'm sad with this chapter's length ******, don't worry too much about it though because even I'm not positive where I'm taking this**. I will see you next week though I promise, it will probably be later Monday or Tuesday unless I finish my essay early but I don't want to get your hopes up... I ****love you guys! Please don't forget to leave me a quick note! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Miketsukami-kun.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Guess what! I'm back! Ok to those of you that saw that Author's note I posted, I took it down after I thought more on it, I didn't wish to offend anyone. Basically I apologize if this story seems to be full of bigotry, sexism, racism, and chauvinism as has been suggested by a guest reviewer although I was extremely confused on the choice of words. I do not mean to be downing women, I am a woman. Historically speaking there really were not any female warriors in that time period and it was looked down upon, sorry that I included the phrase "I may be a woman, but I am also a fierce warrior." My bad I'm a total jerk whatever yada yada, on and on, thanks for bringing it to my attention Guest reviewer how much of a terrible writer with terrible story ideas that I am, any ways with that addressed if you don't like this story don't read it or leave me a more kindly worded insult please and thank you. Btw I left up that review because I wanted to be the bigger person. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeap don't own Inuyasha or LOTR; but thanks if you thought I did!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I stood patiently, waiting for the creatures to break over the hill. I clutched my bow and held my reiki at the ready. I saw a hint of movement, heard the beginning of feet pounding on the earth. I slowly pulled back the string of my bow as an arrow of pure reiki materialized. The moment I saw the head of one of the strange creatures I released my arrow; driving it straight through his eye. The arrow also purified the creature he rode.

I continued to fire my arrows as men came running across the plains to back me up. I may have charged one with a bit too much energy which caused it to explode upon impact, purifying the one I was aiming at as well as the two next to it. _I have to control the reiki I use; it could hurt my allies if they are close._

I was focusing on putting just the right amount of reiki into my arrows, aiming far away from myself as no creatures had gotten near me when an arrow flew towards me. I was shocked for a moment as the barbed arrow hurtled towards me.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I had not expected the creatures to be so easily defeated. I had stood in one spot with my whip and killed anything within its reach. Then I heard the twang of a bow, my sensitive ears quickly picked up that it wasn't Kagome's reiki arrows or that annoying elf's shots. I quickly turned to survey the battle field; the arrow was hurtling towards Kagome. Her eyes were wide with surprise, she was too far away, I wouldn't be able to reach her in time.

I cursed myself as I started the hopeless sprint towards her. I saw her pull an arrow and nearly sighed with relief, she could shoot that arrow down with no difficulty. It was then that I noticed one of those disgraceful wolf monsters dragging Aragorn straight for her. Unsurprisingly she also noticed this quickly, she changed her aim and as she fired I saw her look at me as I raced towards her my ears picked up the words she whispered across the battlefield, "I'm sorry Sessho. Keep fighting for me."

Her arrow pierced the wolf, instantly purifying it, at the same moment the arrow pierced her, throwing her off the cliff.

"NO!" I snarled so loudly that the whole battlefield stopped, my eyes were bleeding red. Before I knew it I was in my true form, searching for the orc with the bow. Smashing all enemies in my path, I stepped on them like the bugs they were. When I found it, the sad creature was attempting to run. He had thrown his bow aside and rode his puny wolf creature at a gallop. I chased him down in two bounds and bit off his head, drooling my poison over the rest of his body.

There was nothing left to destroy, my rage had no bounds. I howled at the sky, cursing out the Kami.

**_Mate!_**

_Kagome! Give her back! Kami! Give her back you cruel kami!_

* * *

**Aragorn POV**

I watched as Lady Kagome chose my life over her own, then she even ordered Lord Sesshomaru to continue to fight for her. We all watched as the desolate Lord dispatched of the rest of them in quick fashion. His might was miraculous, and when he finished as she had asked him to I could feel the waves of his sorrow wash over the battle field.

Our entire party was utterly amazed. They had all watched as the Lady fired her arrows and the orcs and wargs disappeared and freshly blooming flowers took their place.

She had chosen my life over hers. She truly was an astonishing woman, one not made for this time of war. I turned to Legolas as Lord Sesshomaru howled to the sky, "What does he say?"

"He is challenging the Gods. He demands them to return her to his side." The men around us gasped.

Whispers were heard among the men. "He is challenging the God's?"

"How foolish!"

"I don't know he is practically a servant of hell."

"You're right he might win."

"You idiots, Gods are called Gods for a reason."

"He's right you can't just challenge the Gods."

"Lord Sesshomaru will bring the wrath of the gods down upon us all!"

"Silence!" King Theoden brought his men to order. But moments later they panicked again as a bright light came down from the heavens.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A woman's voice came from the orb of light, it slowly took the shape of the woman that had interrupted Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru's fight when we first met them.

The Daiyokai simply ignored her as he continued to challenge the gods. His eyes were slowly turning black instead of the red he currently sported, he growled savagely at the sky. "Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was more than annoyed but he continued to ignore the glowing lady. "I swear to kami, you better listen or else."

When the demon lord made no notice of her yet again she zapped him with a pink light strikingly similar to Lady Kagome's. This merely made the lord's hackles rise as he growled louder. She began to yell at him in a tongue that none among us could understand. We all jumped as he took a snap at her, his teeth passed straight through her body made of light. "Fine, we will proceed the hard way." Her body began glowing and waves of her power made the demon lord's seem like a mere squeak from a mouse. Beams of light erupted from her and encase the lord; his growls shortly became whimpers, then silence. As the light retreated back into her body we could clearly see Lord Sesshomaru was once again in the form of a man.

He turned away from the lady with the hole in her chest, walking toward us. His face was blank, but his golden eyes twisted with utter chaos. I felt like I wanted to cry when I saw his expressionless face look so dead. _Kagome, you can't leave him, he needs you._

* * *

**Hey guys so that it for this chapter, I'm not sure yet if this will be a double update but I hope you liked it! I love you guys! Don't forget to leave me a little note, I love to read them!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	20. Chapter 18

**Guess who! That right! It's Barney! Just kidding! It's me, Miketsukami-kun! Without further ado, this is apparently going to be the second half of my double update yay! So here we goes!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, no. I ain't famous for Inuyasha or LOTR, meaning I don't own them! Imagine that!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I felt completely empty, there was nothing left within me. Everything was gone, why was I still here? _Kagome, how could you leave me? Give me that as your last request?_ I couldn't make myself get her body, I did not wish to see her body broken from the fall and punctured by that arrow. The image of her alive and falling with an arrow in her chest had already scarred me for life.

"Sesshomaru!" that annoying spirit would not leave me alone. I smote her once with such a powerful blast of youki that she couldn't deflect it and she began to fade away. "Very well my lord, wallow in your despair but do not forget what the miko wanted."

I thought about that as she disappeared and turned to the king. "When is the next battle?"

"Within the week, sooner than later I would expect."

"Very well, I will slaughter your enemies. I will fulfill my miko's wish, to help save this world from evil but then you shall not see this one again." My eyes were blazing but it was my words scared them with their calm intensity. I slowly formed my cloud and hovered above them all, I refused to let my shell crack until they could no longer see my face. I felt like I wanted to become a blubbering fool but as it was I let a lone tear find its way down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it off; I was not ashamed of my sorrow.

I watched out from above, feeling very much like a shepherd guarding my flock from the wolves in the world. I knew that Kagome had sacrificed herself for a single man's life, Aragorn's. I would now be his protector, her sacrifice would mean something. When I finished my work here I would return back to my world and kill the undead bitch that was the cause of my Kagome's death and her kit's. Indeed this would be my path, after that I would take care of Rin until she was grown; then I would simply fade away in an effort to rejoin my precious miko.

I would see her again. I will never mate. I will wait for the day I can see my Kagome in the after world. _I will come for you Kagome, wait for me._

* * *

**Sorry, it is here that I shall leave you. Expect the next chapter soon!**

**Until Next Time, **

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	21. Chapter 19

**I know I'm way too obsessed with this story that I just couldn't seem to stop writing tonight! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: guess what I'm a fan of LOTR and Inuyasha writing a fanfiction on Fanfiction; is it really that much of a stretch to suppose I don't own either? Yeah? Cause I don't.**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

As my body arced out over the edge I formed a barrier along my skin, it was extremely weak though. As I fell towards the icy water I honestly hoped that Sesshomaru would continue to help them eradicate this world of it's evils. _I'm so sorry Sessho, I wish it didn't have to be this way._

I could feel my body begin to fail me. _You go do the rest. _The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was a heart broken howl.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I saw the host of some ten thousand orcs easily from my vantage point above Helm's Deep. They were still miles away, they would likely arrive in the night. I went to inform the king, he was with Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, along with a handful of his own men in his throne room. In my opinion this was a much more suitable castle for a king.

"King Theoden, son of Thengel, this Sesshomaru has a report."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A host is headed here to Helm's Deep. This Sesshomaru estimates it to be ten thousand strong at least."

"All of Isengard has been emptied." Aragorn said.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden said with a slight intake of breath.

"Worry not, this Sesshomaru will leave now and destroy them all if that is your wish."

"I cannot allow you to protect all of us, let them come and break against these walls."

"This Sesshomaru has only been here for a number of hours and this one can already see the fault in that plan. Your walls do have a weakness, if you are smart you will guard it."

"What weakness is that?"

"The drainage gate, this one has seen many ways a small weakness such as this is used to the utmost and the preconceived winner has fallen many a time. That is all this one wishes to speak on the matter, they will be here by nightfall, prepare yourselves instead of speaking." I walked away from him. _ Such a stupid King, he will not see his own faults. His lack of tact will kill everyone in this castle with the meager people he has of fighting age._

I returned to my place in the clouds, slowly letting myself fall into a sleep filled with nightmares; I would rest until the enemy arrived.

_'Kagome, where are you!' I screamed into the emptiness that surrounded me. I fell to my knees broken. I no longer wished to live, without her, in this world, what was the point of living? _

_'Kagome!' I cried until my eyes no longer shed any tears. They had forever dried, I would never cry again. My Kagome had softened my heart of ice, but I would slowly refreeze it. It would be difficult but I was confident that I would be able to do it._

_I watched as in my dream Kagome brushed her hand against my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into her soft touch. A small shriek made me open my eyes, every inch of Kagome's skin was pierced by arrows. She looked at me and tears streamed down her face, "_Keep fighting for me Sessho."

I was suddenly awoken by a horn. I was on alert immediately, I looked down expecting the orcs to be apon us, but it was a different host that presented itself, walking straight up the bridge and the door was quickly opened for them to enter. I was slightly confused by this new turn of events. I decided to make things interesting. I positioned my cloud right above the top of the stairs then I allowed it to dissipate. I dropped like a rock onto the top step, landing in a lithe crouch with such force that a crack appeared beneath my feet and a cloud of dust rose around me.

I stared down the elves that watched me warily. I could feel my beast fight to get out, I shoved it away with such force that it cowered in a corner of my mind. I knew my eyes must have flashed red for a moment because the elves looked as if they had seen a ghost. "Lord Sesshomaru." I turned my head to see Aragorn calling out to me. "These elves are our allies. Please do not skirmish."

"Very well," I crossed my arms and watched as Aragorn continued down the steps and greeted the elf commander as if he had known him for a long time. _If Aragorn trusts them I have no choice. _I huffed in annoyance as the situation was shown for what it was.

_Kagome would probably be disappointed with how rude I am being, _I almost smirked at the realization. _I would expect nothing less from her._

The elves were obviously prepared for battle, they were needed. Rohan was so desperate that it was arming its own pups and elderly.

I set my eyes on the horizon and watched for the coming army, I knew Aragorn and the elf were talking about me even if it was in a foreign tongue. I cared not; I only wished for this war to be over as soon as possible so I could fulfill my destiny and then rejoin my beloved in the afterlife.

The breeze was teasing me with Kagome's scent; it was so slight it was as if it were merely a memory of her scent, which it probably was.

I waited eagerly, anticipating the black blood that I was soon to spill. As the night got blacker my ears picked up on the heavy tread of their feet, my eyes could discern the small torch lights that were nearly a mile away. "They shall be here within the hour." My words were short, directed at the man standing beside me.

"We are as prepared as we can be." Aragorn replied.

I looked him in the eye for the first time. "Do not die."

"Don't die on us either."

"That is not what this one meant. Live a long life; honor my miko's sacrifice by living your life and giving your all towards everything you wish to achieve."

His eyebrows drew together for a moment, "I will do my best to live up to the gift she has given me."

"You will make a good king someday."

His eyes widened when I said that he began to say something but he was cut off before he could even start by an orc horn. _Finally, they are here._ I could feel my beast roil, ready to be released. It's not like I could blame him, I barely let him out, I preferred to think with my rational mind.

"Aragorn, allow me to unleash my wrath apon them. Allow me to punish them for Kagome's death, I am no good behind walls of stone."

"Very well, please wait for us to send a few volleys and allow the men to feel as though they had some part in it."

I nodded in agreement. Naturally one of the elderly messed up the first volley since he was too weak to continue to hold the string back. _If Kagome were here, she could down a legion with a single quiver of arrows. _

I allowed my sadness and ager to simmer under the surface, when the orcs began raising ladders I turned to Aragorn, "Now I go."

"I cannot stop you can I?"

"Indeed," I turned to jump over the wall but after a moment of thought I looked back at him, "This one meant his words, you will indeed make a good king someday; live on for her, and if needed for me as well." With that I jumped over the wall.

His cry of, "Wait!" Was far too late. I began to change into my true form as I hurtled to the ground. The weight of my body falling made a crater on impact and the resulting quake made the orcs lose their balance. I howled to the sky, I allowed myself to begin drooling all over them, my poison quickly melting every being it touched. I wiped out a legion with a swipe of my tail, this was mere child's play. I was expecting it to be much more difficult, I was almost disappointed.

I quickly dispatched nearly all of them but them one got the idea to use my one weakness against me, my missing foreleg. Soon the orcs had a new plan, I barked out a laugh as they surrounded me and began to throw ropes to bind me. The moment the ropes made contact they began to melt, even my sweat secreted poison in this form if I so wished it. I noticed my youki was beginning to run low so I changed back into my human form, my whip would be sufficient, and the cheers coming from the castle behind me were not so loud to my human ears.

Finally when my youki was nearly extinguished I retreated back into Helm's Deep. I jumped the wall where Aragorn was, "This one will allow you to finish the last of them." There was only a bit over two thousand left, they should be able to handle them. I leaned against a wall to rest, _Is this what you wanted me to do Kagome?_

* * *

**Treebeard POV**

We had finally defeated that foolish wizard that destroyed my friends. We had pulled down the dam he had created, but I was now receiving information of something strange. I stood over the glowing pink ball with the rest of the committee of trees as we tried to decide what it could be.

I hesitantly touched the ball with a finger, flowers began to sprout from my bark, "Great Eru…what is this." It definitely wasn't a creature of evil, it emitted purity with every pulse. "We…will… present this… to the… white wizard. He…will know."

* * *

**Hey guys guess what since I got so many reviews within the first hour that posted it I thought why not so here's your next chapter already! And its pretty long for me so yay again! Three in a night, what am I thinking? Maybe another sooner than you think, I'm not sure what my schedule will be like at all the rest of the week. I love all you guys, don't forget to leave me a quick note if you don't mind (:**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	22. Chapter 20

**Well here I am, I guess I have no self control, I just can't stay away from this story. So here we go, writing this chapter instead of doing homework!**

**Disclaimer: I don't make no moneys and I don't owns LOTR or Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

After each elf had emptied their quiver it was easy pickings, I yawned and closed my eyes as I waited for the noise to stop; this battle had worn on my eardrums.

Finally it began to settle down but then I noticed it become unusually quiet. I sighed, _one of those damn fools better not have gotten killed._ But when I opened my eyes I was stunned, nearly all inhabitants of the fortress were staring at me in reverence, elves included. Then a large cheer broke out.

Some of the men looked as if they wanted to pat me on the back, this Sesshomaru would not stand for it. I formed my cloud and rejoined the heavens, watching their celebration from above. It lasted a few minutes before they calmed down and began to clean up after the battle. A handful of men had died from arrow wounds at the very start, they were wrapped and buried while the orcs were piled and burned.

As I closed my eyes, Kagome's face as she fell from the cliff tore at my heart strings. I could still remember it as clear as day, like a goodbye. Her eyes were slightly closed but she was looking straight at me. She smiled in that way that asked me not to mourn her. I opened my eyes quickly, blinking away the sting in them. I slowly let the image fade from my mind and observed the people below me.

Aragorn was calling up to me, I did not wish to come down just yet so I ignored him. Then an arrow was shot towards my cloud. It would have scraped my cheek just enough to draw blood if I had not have plucked it out of the air, slowly I turned my gaze upon the earth once more to see that irritating elf Legolas holding his bow as if he had just shot it.

Allowed my weight to fall from my cloud and land with a booming impact not two inches from where the elf stood. I watched as his eyes grew large and he immediately submitted. "What do you require of this Sesshomaru now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru we are headed to Isengard to confront Saruman. We had hoped you would join us."

"Saruman is the one that tried to break my miko's mind is he not?"

"Indeed."

I allowed a dark smile to spread across my face, "I shall accompany you." Aragorn shivered at my smile and quickly walked away to prepare the horses. _I shall punish that foolish wizard as well._

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahaha I know I'm evil, oh well, maybe I'll get bored of homework and post another later. Who knows? Sorry I know it was pretty short but I still love you guys! Don't forget to leave me a quick note if you have the time!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	23. Chapter 21

**Ok guess who? I know I'm back yet again, ughh I have no life! Well you guys are my life so I want to make you happy! Ok so here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Must I reiterate it everytime? I do not own LOTR or Inuyasha! Imagine that!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

Finally they had readied their pack mules they called horses and we set off for Isengard. I floated above their party until a faint wave of reiki hit me; I looked to its origin, shocked. I took a deep breath in but I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but just in case I lowered my cloud closer to the men I was guarding, soon I began to hear something similar to laughing children.

With that sound came a breeze, _Kagome!_

In an instant I was gone, behind me I could hear their calls but I would not stop. I had scented her on the wind. The men that were now following me broke into a gallop to try to keep up but it was pointless. To small beings sat on the roof of an out building feasting on their spoils but I went past them so fast I doubt they saw me.

With all this water I would have a hard time tracking her scent, I floated above the tree line to attempt to use sight instead. Then I saw it, a large glowing pink ball on the opposite side of the tower; it radiated reiki. How could I have not felt it before? The pulses of reiki were coming from it, directed at me, beckoning me closer.

I ignored the large tree creatures and landed right next to it. With my demon eyes I could clearly make out a body hovering in the ball. "Kagome?" I whispered to it.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I could hear somebody calling me, "Five more minutes mom." I rolled over in the soft embrace of my bed. The voice calling my name sounded broken, sad, lost. I wanted to comfort them but I was just too tired.

I felt like I needed to say something, "Sessho, where are you?"

"Kagome! I'm right here Kagome damn it! Open your eyes!" the voice was muffled, I was obviously too tired to deal with this so I rolled away from the noise. Then the voice got louder and my bed was being shaken.

"I said I don't feel like getting up yet! Go away!" I yelled back at whoever it was.

"Kagome, you have to come out!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"See you don't have an answer."

"Kagome, come back to me! You have to come out because I need you like I need the air to breathe and water to survive. I need you because I love you!"

"Maru."

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

There, I said it. I heard her reply to me once more in the faint lilting voice she seemed to have from inside her ball of reiki. Then the sphere started to shine extremely bright and there was a sound similar to shattering glass as her orb began to rise out of the water and cracks appeared on the surface until it finally broke, and my Kagome landed safely in my arms.

I sat right there, plopping myself down on my cloud. I held her to my body tightly, _I will never let you go again my miko._

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I could feel tremors go through Sessho's body as he held me. I began to cry as I felt his pain, his youki was still leaking sorrow, slowly taking on the afterglow of joy.

I wrapped my arms around him and when he had calmed himself he comforted me as I cried.

"So this is where you were off to." The voice of Aragorn didn't even faze me as I clutched Sesshomaru, only silent tears were leaking out now.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru ran his long fingers through my hair.

"We are all most pleased that Lady Kagome is still alive." The voice of Gandalf still did not tempt me to look up from the spot I had claimed as my own on Sesshomaru's chest, I no longer cared about appearances. I snuggled closer to him as his arm secured me to him. I never wanted to leave his embrace again.

"Who are they?" That tiny voice made my head shoot up looking for Shippo.

Sesshomaru whispered in my ear, "It is not Shippo, these are the hobbit creatures that Gandalf told us about."

My heart string were still being yanked on so I hid my head back in Sesshomaru's shoulder to let out the last of my weakness before facing the rest of the world once again.

After a moment I pulled Sesshomaru up with me so we could both face the world head on. "I am the shikon no miko, Kagome Higurashi."

"My intended." I looked at Sesshomaru in slight shock to which he only smirked at.

"This imbecile is a diayoukai, Lord of the West, Sesshomaru." I smirked back at him but he only gave a light huff to show his amusement.

"Well isn't this nice." A voice boomed down to us, Sesshomaru snarled as he realized who it was. His eyes were slowly becoming red but I gently stroked his cheek, his eyes closed and he unwittingly leaned into my hand.

Saruman tried to make a deal with King Theoden but he was wretchedly wrong. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

The old man ontop of the tower grinned menacingly as he realized he had a bargaining chip. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He brought out a large black marble that emanated an evil presence that I could feel from here.

"Be careful Sesshomaru, do not touch that globe, it corrupts hearts and will lead anyone down the wrong path. I can feel the evil in it from here; it burns like reiki does a demon." Everyone around us heard my comment and looked much more warily at the man holding the globe of doom.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die."

With that comment I had had enough. "Sesshomaru, let's go greet him."

"Indeed little miko."

As we sped towards the wizard he tried to cast spell but I merely swiped it aside with my hand, barely paying attention to him, "Don't call me 'little' anything Sesshomaru." I harshly scolded him.

He winced slightly when I used his full name; I realized how long it had been since I called him that and almost laughed. "So I can't call you anything but the nicknames I made up for you huh?"

He just grumbled back at me as we continued to ascend the tower. "Sessho? Are you mad at me?" I let my bangs fall over my eyes like I might be crying.

"Woman, you are not crying, this Sesshomaru can smell your moods, you are simply trying to make me frantic."

"Did you miss me Maru?"

"Indeed." He hummed and nuzzled my neck, then he whispered in my ear, "I will show you how much I missed you later." I gulped and my face turned bright red, I had no response for that. "But first let's deal with this foolish wizard."

I nodded my assent as we finally arrived at the top of the tower. I stepped off the cloud and allowed my reiki to burst forth from my body and encompass the man in front of me. His skin sizzled, proving his evil intent. "Do you know what I am?"

The white wizard appeared to be terrified as he looked at me, my reiki prevented him from moving as he attempted to back away from me. "I don't know what manner of creature you are."

"Really?" My eyes glinted with dark intentions before I burst out in joyful laughter. "I am the Shikon no miko. I am purity in human form. My reiki normally only burns demons, strange that it would burn you as well. Are you a demon?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Oh well that's too bad, you see Sesshomaru called dibs if you weren't a demon." I allowed my reiki to settle back inside my body, "He's all yours Sessho."

I sat at the edge of the tower watching the show, I almost laughed when I looked down and saw Gandalf projecting a screen of sorts. It was like watching a bunch of guys gather around a flat screen to watch the super bowl. The two little hobbits were passing around food like it was going out of style.

I turned back to watch it 'live time.'

* * *

**Yay! Kagome is back! You all should thank sverhei, because of her I didn't cut this scene as soon as I was planning to (: Anyways I love you guys! Leave me a quick note if you have the time.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	24. Chapter 22

**So to those of you like me who didn't really realize that this is a crack fic, that's pretty much what its turning into so if you don't want it to spiral further into a crack fiction tell me in a review. If you don't mind how it's going let me know that too please. I really appreciate your comments, advice, and criticism. They really help to inspire me to write better and think more about what I write and publish. Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers, especially my regulars lol. Any who sorry this is a bit later than expected but to be fair I was spoiling you guys with a few chapters a night for a while there, hopefully I can keep up with the demand for more chapters as my work load for school increases in these last few months before I graduate. Well enough of that and enough about me, onto your chapter my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor LOTR.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I will kill this man. He invaded my miko's mind and tormented her for days on end, I had watched over her body from the moment that she had dropped out of the air. He would suffer for every moment.

This also gave me a pristine opportunity blow off some steam. I watched the wizard Saruman as he dared to glance away from me and toward my Kagome. I let loose a savage growl and he took a few steps back. "Even if you are a demon, you cannot harm me. I am a wizard of stunning ability and intellect."

I heard a girlish snort come from Kagome as I allowed a smirk to form over my own features. "As you may say, but I am not a mere demon. I am a daiyokai, the strongest of demons, and Lord over many. You may wish to pray to any gods you may have. I will allow you that much."

"There is no god greater than I," Saruman began to advance and I drew Tokijin.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I watched as Sessho drew his sword and stood his ground as Saruman pressed forward. After a few glancing blows made by both of them they began to pace in half circles, Sessho was careful to not allow him close to me, which was sweet of him.

Suddenly Sessho disappeared and a loud clash sounded from Saruman's out stretched staff. A white flash accompanied the noise and before I knew it Sesshomaru was standing in the same place as he started, looking as suave as ever.

The wizard sent a spell at him which I quickly blocked with a barrier. "Kagome. Do not interfere."

"Sorry Mr.-I-can-do-it-on-my-own, but when a spell is aimed at you that will maim, I'll be damned if I don't try to stop it. You do you, and Imma do me."

"If you two don't mind?"

"What?" We both turned to the wizard as he once again shot a spell towards Sesshomaru, who quickly blocked it with his blade as I pouted.

I allowed them to resume their battle glowering at the two men. I watched as Sesshomaru swiftly dodged all of the spells aimed at him or diverted the spell with a swipe of Tokijin. I began to get bored with the blow by blow until the unexpected happened.

With a sound similar to shattering glass, the upper half of Tokijin was broken off and went flying straight for me. I saw Sessho's eyes widen but I put up a barrier. But to my own surprise my barrier barely slowed the airborne half of the once demon blade. I moved my head just in time as it soared past and made a cut on my cheek that began to bleed.

In retaliation Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed a deep demonic red. His claws began to grow into long sharp points and his smooth cheek stripes became slightly jagged. As I watched I could feel something pulling on the edge of my conscious, _Midoriko._

"Midoriko?" I whispered, not wanting to draw Sesshomaru's attention away from the battle.

_"__Indeed, it is I. Speak in your mind, I will hear you."_

_"__Why are you here?"_

_"__I had attempted to reach Sesshomaru earlier but he refused to speak with me."_

_"__Typical Sesshomaru." _ I thought wryly as I watched him battle the wizard with his bare hands.

_"__I had been contacted by Eru, he had a gift for Sesshomaru which he gave to me. He said that he commissioned it from our home world and that Totosai crafted it."_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__A blade, named Bakusaiga. It is the manifestation of Sesshomaru's own powers." _ Midoriko handed me the blade, I was impressed. It was covered in runes I could not decipher and it thrummed with Sessho's power.

"Beautiful." I whispered. _"I wonder what it's made of." _I thought myself.

_"__It was created from the arm that Sesshomaru lost in the battle with Inuyasha. It is a part of him."_

"Amazing. Thank you Midoriko." I bowed my head to her.

"But of course child." Her presence faded away with the wind.

"Sesshomaru!" I called to him, he was trading blows with Saruman and both of them looked equally worn. I put up a bubble shaped barrier around Saruman and presented Sesshomaru with his new sword. "Lord Sesshomaru. I offer you Bakusaiga, made from your own flesh, crafted by Totosai, and a gift from Eru delivered by Midoriko."

Sesshomaru grasped the hilt I offered to him and took up the blade, slowly unsheathing it with a metallic twang. The sword glowed with Sesshomaru's power. He stared at the blade for a moment then began to wince as if in pain.

* * *

**Hahahahahhahahahhahaha, yeah, totally ending it here. Sorry guys but I hope you liked it! Leave a comment for me, I love all you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	25. Chapter 23

**So guys I guess I'm back already with my tail between my legs…. I'm sorry for leaving you there last chapter but I just couldn't resist. Hopefully you forgive me? Anyway let's get on with the story!**

**Oh and I wanted to thank guest reviewer: "whatusername" for commenting on the last chapter within minutes of me posting it! You deserve a bunny!**

** ( \ _ / )**

** ( ^ . ^ )**

**( " ) _ ( " )**

**Disclaimer: Hmm? What was that? Me? Own LOTR and Inuyasha? Pffft! I wish! I don't own either, sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

As I grasped the hilt of the blade an unpleasant burning sensation made itself known in my missing left arm. I must have shown my discomfort because Kagome was fretting. She suddenly gasped and I quickly met her eyes, but she was staring downwards. I followed her gaze to my empty sleeve, no it wasn't empty, a new arm was growing from the stump on my shoulder. "How is this possible?"

Kagome's eyes were wide as she watched the bone reform and the muscle and sinew slowly wrap it, then skin stretched itself over the surface. She touched my arm as soon as it was whole, poking it with curiosity.

She rolled up my sleeve to examine my arm; there wasn't even a scar where it was once lopped off. Although oddly enough there was still the scar on my palm that I had gotten when I was small and my claws had just started to grow.

She slowly started to answer my question, "It has to be because Bakusaiga was formed from the arm you lost. Or Midoriko is gifting you this."

I slowly examined my arm and the new sword. "Explosive Crushing Fang." I slowly translated its meaning.

"It suits you, Mr. 'Killing Perfection.' Don't you think?"

"Indeed. Please release the wizard, I wish to test these new things of mine."

* * *

**Kagome POV**

"Very well." I sighed as I dispersed the bubble shaped barrier from around Saruman and sat down leaning against one of the pillar type things. _Well this should be pretty fast, I would imagine._

I watched as Saruman was much more frightened of Sessomaru, _well who wouldn't be? For all he knows Sesshomaru can regenerate any part of his body, so in Saruman's eyes, Sesshomaru is practically an immortal._

I noticed that Sesshomaru's movements were much more graceful, he now looked as if he were performing a striking dance. The clash of Bakusaiga against Saruman's staff created the rhythm to which Sesshomaru moved. His body flowed smoothly with every strike he made. His dance was mesmerizing, drawing me in until Saruman's staff burst into many pieces. Sesshomaru leveled his blade at Saruman's throat, drawing a thin line of blood from his pale neck. "Now, tell us what we wish to know."

"Where will Sauron attack?" I asked him.

"Well, this was unexpected indeed." Saruman mumbled to himself.

"Spill old man." I was getting impatient.

"Grima!" he shouted out for his assistant who I had felt watching us the whole time.

When nothing happened I gazed right where he was, "You may as well come out, I know exactly where you are Grima." The man meekly came out of his pitiful corner, but he maintained the distance between us.

I took a few steps towards him and Sesshomaru growled at me. "Don't start that Maru, I'll be fine."

I continued up to him until I stood only a few feet away, "Grima, do you know what the usual punishment is for treason?"

He shuddered but the word still came out, "death."

"Well, I am here to give you that." He winced. "I will purify you and will be born a new man. The man you are now will no longer exist." His eyes widened in disbelief. I continued my approach and formed a ball of pure reiki that I pressed right into his heart. He fell to the ground clutching at his heart, his breathing was labored. Most of his personality was slowly burning away from his soul, he would be in pain for hours at the least. "Recover and be born again."

I turned and Sesshomaru was still coaxing answers out of Saruman, "Tell me what I wish to know."

"The White City; that is all I shall give you." Sesshomaru snarled at him and Saruman took a step back onto a floor that was no longer there and his foot gave away. He tumbled towards the group below us, I closed my eyes but I could still hear the wizard being impaled on a spike protruding from some sort of wheel.

"Well Sessho, now we just have to find this White City."

"Hn, indeed."

* * *

**Yay! Done with this chapter! Double update whoop whoop! Anyways, I love all you guys! Please leave me a quick note if you have the time!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Guess who? I'm back yet again! I will be totally honest and say that I really wanted to write this yesterday but I have been getting next to no sleep, so when I sat down at my laptop to write I kind of just passed out. I did wake up with a nice "checker pattern" on my face from my key board though lol. Anyway there was no production yesterday so here we go today instead! Don't worry I have lots of sugary things to keep me awake this time like coca cola, twizzlers, girl scout cookies, and oreos!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own LOTR? Own Inuyasha? Naw man, I wish.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as the wizard fell from the tower, not stopping him; we would get no more information from him. I turned to see Kagome watching me. I looked at the man she had dealt with, he was quivering on the ground in pain and I could see her pink aura turning his own dark aura pure and join in on purifying the rest of him. I growled in approval of her prowess.

I was pleased that she had remained unharmed. I gently brushed her cheek with the arm I had last tried to use to cause her pain in my father's tomb. She sighed and leaned into my hand. We stood there for a moment before she finally closed the distance and hugged me tightly. My neck prickled like we were being watched but I could care less, it was probably just that worm of a man she had easily incapacitated.

I used both of my arms to embrace her for the first time, and I finally felt completely whole. "Kagome."

"Sessho is it time to go back to the real world?"

"In just a minute." I guided her face up to my own and gave her a soft kiss; I pulled back and grinned at her.

"Oh whatever Maru, you don't have to smirk like you just killed someone." She lightly shoved my shoulder. We separated and we went to collect the man my miko had incapacitated so easily. His manner was already becoming more likeable.

As we approached the man he sat up, it appeared from his aura that his soul was now pure. His eyes were bright with inquisition like a child's, _what did the miko do?_

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I watched the man once named Grima as he stood and tidied himself, "Reborn, eh?" Sesshomaru said, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Ummm, I'm not entirely sure." He looked at me incredulously, "I mean, this is a great opportunity to find out!" I chuckled nervously. I really hoped this man didn't have the mind of a simple child, with me being the only woman around, _would that make me his mother?_

* * *

**Hahahahahahhahahahahahaha, yeah sorry not sure where I wanted to go with the Grima angle just yet so I just cut it off here. Sorry for the super short chapter but I just couldn't resist. I at least know one thing about the next chapter:**

**_SNEAK PEAK_****: Grima will be getting a new name no matter if he has a child's mentality or not. I'm deciding between the names: Poica meaning pure, Rainë meaning Peace (as in after war), or Marta Tatya meaning second chance. Help me choose? Leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh and you can also suggest new names for our newborn Grima, just tell me what they mean, they can be Japanese or elven, tell me which!**

**Oh and I want to have some feed back so until I get a few opinions I wont be posting the nextchapter, sorry I don't want to sound demanding, I just need a nudge in the right direction with names and all, so lets say around 4 different people voting for names and then I will post the next chapter as soon as I can after that, more than 4 is also great! I love you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Miketsukami-kun**


	27. Chapter 25

**Ok even though I asked for 4 reviews, which would have been nice, I only got one so hopefully you guys will respond better this time as I have narrowed down the choices to only two names for Grima, you will find out what they are later in this chapter! So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: don't own LOTR or Inuyasha (am I required to say that every time? Grr)**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I stood with Sesshomaru, watching in horror as the man before us began to shrink. I felt Midoriko's presence reappear next to me, "What is happening to him Midoriko?"

"You wished for him to become pure."

"Well yeah, but that so doesn't explain this!"

"Humans with dark hearts such as his can only achieve that kind of purity when they are still children and innocent of the world. You, young miko, just defied the laws of nature; so this tike is now yours to take care of and make sure he grows up as pure as he can be."

I stared at the baby that was swimming in a grown man's clothing. I was naturally shocked, "But why is he mine? I can't raise a baby!" Sesshomaru thought he was being terribly helpful by staying silent apparently. I eyed him but he steadily took no notice of me so I jabbed him in the side, he gave a slight 'oomph' but finally paid attention to the glare I leveled at him.

"Kagome, you are incorrect."

"About what?"

"You are a great mother. Do not forget your kit."

At the mention of Shippo my heart broke just a bit, the corners of my mouth turned down and I could feel my eyes turn mournful. "How could I ever forget Shippo?"

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

Her voice sounded broken, and far too quiet. I brushed my hand across her cheek and slowly knelt down to pick up this new human child, "Miko, this child is in severe need of a bath." I held him at arm's length and she giggled, taking the young thing.

"Let's go back down to the rest of them." She said as she occupied the child in her arms I formed a cloud beneath our feet and lowered us down. I watched her coo to her new responsibility, I was amazed that she could have already forgotten the evil man he once was and completely accepted this new child.

We reached the ground and all of them stared at us and the child Kagome held. One of the young hobbits that was on Aragorn's horse urged closer and peered at the baby, "Where did that come from?"

"Pippin!" the other hobbit scolded from Gandalf's horse.

"This is Grima." The miko sated their inquiring looks and returned to cooing to the young child. The entire party was shocked into a silence that the miko didn't seem to notice.

"He needs a new name; fitting of his new life." I told her.

She looked up at me in surprise, "do you think so?"

"Hn."

She looked back into the eyes of the small ningen, "What do I name someone who is given a new life, a pure one?"

"If you wish an elvin name, Rainë would suit him well, it means peace."

"Haruki."I looked up at her soft word, "Or Hibiki! Oh or Kiyoshi! Minoru!" Her voice was slowly getting louder as she continued to list off so many names I couldn't keep track even with my demon mind. She was obviously quite indecisive.

"This may take a while." I sighed as we all began to move out to our next destination, with my miko still babbling baby names a mile a minute.

* * *

**Haruki – brightly shining**

**Hibiki – echo**

**Kiyoshi – pure **

**Minoru – truth**

**Ayaki - An uncommon figure**

**Well as you can see I am having a tad bit of difficulty with a new name haha *rubs neck bashfully* a little help please? I also had a few more in the last chapter, please give me help, or you can suggest other names tell me the meaning and if it's elvish or Japanese! Please give me some feed back or I really will have no idea what else to write. You guys inspire me! leave me a comment, I love you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	28. Chapter 26: part 1

**Hey I know I've been away for a bit longer than promised, but I missed you guys if that accounts for anything! So here's your update, but I haven't gotten 2 of the same name yet! So for this chapter they will still be pondering baby names, please give me more votes on the name issue, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Inuyasha, don't sue me thanks!**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

Kagome had yet to decide on a new name for the little beastie and frankly I found her frustration on the topic amusing. The entire trip back to the hall of Rohan, she continued to throw names around, never setting on her favorite.

When we arrived a large celebration was already being prepared for. I watched the humans scuttle about in their chore, easily dodging them as I followed the oblivious miko. Finally she plopped down on a bench and held the baby up for her inspection.

"Sessho, I've never had to name somebody before. I didn't think it would be this difficult." She sighed and looked at me expectantly.

"Hn."

"Right," she rolled her eyes and turned them back on the baby in her arms. "I forgot how talkative you usually are."

I merely let a small smirk appear, but as I watched her bounce the baby a longing began to make itself known. I almost let out a sigh of frustration, normally, if I had wanted something I would just have taken it; but here, it had to be given, or I wouldn't be happy.

"Kagome." She looked up at me with a bright smile.

"Maru." I looked at her with deep intent but her attention was quickly stolen away from me and back to the ningen child on her lap. I almost let out a growl, _would she always have this tiny little thing with her now?_

"Miko." My tone of voice was sharper than I had meant it to be and I mentally slapped myself. She looked up this time with a hint of anger at her title, my eyes instantly softened; making the apology I could never say aloud.

"Come on, let's go find a babysitter, then we can talk." Her words were strange; I would have thought that someone sitting on the baby was the last thing she would want.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know it's a terribly short chapter but I am exhausted, there is just too much to do and not enough time. To top it off I have started dieting and working out alongside school and work and my side job here on fanfiction and I am quickly discovering I am indeed not wonder woman lol. I will begin writing the next chapter now and I promise a much longer one, I love you all! Please leave me a little note below of your thoughts on the new name!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	29. Chapter 26: part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

It took a few minutes but I finally found someone who was willing to watch the baby. _Wow he really needs a name; I really need to decide on a single name instead of just calling him the baby. _

Somehow Sesshomaru's hand had found mine without me noticing and he was leading me through the corridors of the Golden Hall. I allowed him to continue guiding me with little thought. Soon we found ourselves outside, a bush of flowers caught my eye and I tugged him towards it. They were a beautiful white; I had never seen these flowers in Japan. I could see in the distance that they grew on hills outside of the city walls. I was lost in their simple beauty for a few moments until Sesshomaru gracefully sat down near the flowers, tugging my hand so that I fell into his lap. "Oomph, Sessho!" I could feel my face burning.

I could feel him shake as he chuckled quietly; he pressed his nose in my hair inhaling deeply. "Kagome, I-I thought I had lost you." His arms tightened around me. I sat there with him in companionable silence for a few minutes, letting him bury his nose deeply into my hair. His breath became ticklish though and I couldn't help giggling under his gentle ministrations.

Unfortunately he caught on and began ticking the back of my neck with his nose; soon I was laughing so hard that I was breathlessly begging him to stop, but his arms were secure around me, not letting me move an inch away from him. Finally he stopped to rest his chin on my shoulder as I slowly calmed down. Soon I relaxed back into him and turned my head to kiss him on the cheek. I flushed the moment I realized I had definitely been the one who took the initiative that time.

He chuckled again at my reaction and guided my chin upward so he could look me in the eyes; he leaned his forehead on mine and practically drowned me in his golden gaze. I was so intently glued to his eyes that I almost missed his words. "Don't ever do that again," his eyes closed like he was in pain, "please, Kagome."

I turned my body in his lap so I could face him, "I'm sorry Maru." I caressed his cheeks reassuringly with both hands, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did I was once again quickly enthralled in their molten gold depths.

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. He kissed me ravenously; I let out a light moan as he bit my lip, my entire face flushing a bright red at the sound. He only pulled me closer, his hands at the small of my back gentle but firm. Soon my hands were entangled in his hair and I had to pull him away so I could breathe. To my delight I wasn't the only one out of breath, we stared at each other panting; he got his breath back first and began to lay soft butterfly kisses on my jaw. "Kagome; this Sesshomaru, loves you."

I sucked in a breath and looked at him, his eyes were tender and honest, "and I love you Maru." His eyes lit up and he captured my lips once more. When he finally pulled away I felt a bit light headed, I put my head on his chest so the world would stop spinning. My heart was beating erratically and I was positive he could hear it; if he didn't know what he did to me before, he did now.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I held her small frame to my chest; I could hear her heart jump every time I moved. She snuggled even closer to me, rubbing her face on me like an attention starved puppy. I was glad that I had already taken off my armor, her warmth easily reached out to me even in the slight chill the wind created. This small woman had quickly stolen something I had forgotten I possessed, my heart.

"Sessho," she paused, looking as though she didn't know if she should continue, I nudged her, prompting her to ask. "You don't mind the baby do you?"

I snorted, why would she think I would mind? "Kagome, I understand."

"So you are ok with me raising him?"

"Hn." She smiled and snuggled back into my chest. I understood perfectly, I had Rin somewhere at home and she used to have Shippo. If it made her happy I wouldn't care if she adopted a dozen pups, "Kagome."

"Hn?" she replied, mimicking me.

"Promise the next pups will be ours." She flushed brighter than I had ever seen her before.

"Sessho! You can't just say stuff like that!"

"Why? I would very much like for you to bear my pups."

"Sesshomaru!"I grinned at her embarrassed huff, but let the subject drop.

"Come Kagome, the celebration has begun." I helped her up and began to escort her back inside. We came close to the roar of people and Kagome tugged on my hand.

"I should probably get the baby. You go ahead." She gave me a nudge towards the main hall but I didn't wish to leave her so soon after I had gotten her back. I shook my head and led her to the baby.

The woman watching over him seemed to be having a delightful time playing peek-a-boo with him. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as Kagome entered the room and surprised the woman; naturally Kagome apologized profusely.

The women chattered and I didn't pay much attention to the words, just the expressions that fluttered across Kagome's face. I watched her animated face as she conversed with the other woman. When she flushed deeply I tuned into the conversation.

"You two certainly have an adorable child." I smiled, in a lower voice the woman continued, if I had been human I probably wouldn't have heard it. "You caught yourself one of the good ones."

Kagome's face sported a brilliant red but she sent a loving smile in my direction, "Indeed."

"I don't remember you telling me this little boy's name, what is it?"

"Well," I cut her off with a smile.

"Ayaki." Kagome looked at me in wonder.

"That's a nice name, what does it mean?"

"An uncommon figure." Kagome mumbled, but looked at me with a smile.

"Well you two are welcome to leave little Ayaki with me and enjoy the celebration. I would be more than happy to continue to play with him; you can come get him later tonight or in the morning." She gave Kagome a 'subtle' wink that made her flush yet again.

"Thank you Astrid. But I am sure we will return later this evening."

Astrid laughed, "If you do not, I won't mind watching him until morning. I do not know if you knew this but years ago I watched over Prince Theodred as he grew, since he died I was not sure what to do with myself. Anytime you need me to watch Ayaki just let me know."

Kagome was about to refuse the offer but Astrid continued, "I insist, both of you have done so much for my kingdom, it is the least I can do."

"Thank you very much Astrid. It is a relief that there is someone that can help me if I need it."

"Of course! Now you two hurry along, the party is probably waiting on you two." She chased the two of us out but not before Kagome planted a kiss on the pups head.

I almost smiled; _she will make a great mother. _I tugged her along back to the main hall where the party was being hosted, she laughed and skipped beside me, soon she was the one tugging my hand.

Her bright smile was like a breath of fresh air. She slipped through the door to the hall ahead of me and I followed. The hall was packed with bustling men; I kept Kagome a little closer than necessary. It seems that the celebration had just started, mugs of a liquid that smelled similar to sake were being passed and I found myself with one as well as Kagome.

The king stood and everything got quiet, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" was the response that resonated throughout the hall and every one took a drink from their mug, I copied them and watched as Kagome hesitantly followed my lead and took a sip. I gave a light chuckle when she made a face at the taste, she looked up at me and smiled but when a woman came around with a serving tray she quickly relinquished her mug.

"I think I prefer water."

"So you are unused to the taste of sake?"

"Sake is much lighter than this ale. Besides I don't like the side effects."

"Side effects?"

She looked at me incredulously, "You know generally stupid behavior, rambling, forgetting what happened by morning?"

"Really? I have never had such side effects."

"Trust me, by the end of tonight you will have seen a lot of it."

I leaned down to her level and whispered in her ear, "I'd rather see a lot of you by the end of the night."

She laughed, "You can't see much more of me, you know just about everything there is to know about me."

I mentally smacked myself again at her innocence. "Come." I led her around the room, occasionally we were stopped with someone who had thanks to give or some other nonsense. We ended up near that irritating elf and the dwarf named Gimli. They seemed ready to begin a drinking game, but when we approached we were invited to join. Kagome flat out refused but I almost smirked, I didn't like this elf much, maybe I should drink him under the table.

"Very well, I shall join." Kagome groaned next to me but obliged she released my hand and stood behind me as I sat at the table, her hand resting on my shoulder. _She worries for nothing._

Soon the dwarf fell over with something about swimming and hairy women. I had yet to feel a difference in my body, I almost laughed as the elf admitted he felt a tingling in his fingers. The table was cleared of mugs and we were both continually handed mug after mug. We both drank calmly and the table was once again cleared of mugs; men had congregated around us to watch in wonder as neither of us slowed down.

Next to me I heard Kagome mutter, "Man just watching you guys makes me have to pee."

By the time the table was cleared a third time I knew I was winning, the elf was beginning to sway just a bit. I laughed, "I think it is finally beginning to affect me as well, my fingers are also tingling."

"You guys are going to kill your super human kidneys all in one night." Kagome mumbled behind me; her finger had been playing with my hair the whole time, it was quite relaxing. When the table was still half empty the elf made a strange face.

"I think I am going to be sick." He mumbled. That was the only warning we got before his stomach was no longer full. I had leapt back at his words, taking Kagome with me but the men surrounding us were not so lucky. I rested in the rafters with her for a second before letting out a loud laugh, "I guess I win."

Kagome was making a disgusted face but her attention was mine once more when I wrapped my arms around her. "See, I told you that it would affect you!"

"Hn."

"Admit it I'm right aren't I?"

"Hn."

She sighed, "You got us up here so you have to get us down."

"But it's nice up here."

"Come on Sessho, let's go." She waited but when I didn't move she threatened me. "If you don't I call to the nearest guy and jump into his arms."

I growled at the thought of someone else touching my Kagome and finally conceded. I took her down in a single leap with a grumble; she laughed and swatted my head lovingly. "Come on, I will purify the alcohol for you." She led me over to a bench and made me sit, her hands hid themselves in the folds of my clothes and I almost yelped when I felt a warm heat come from her hands. It was an admittedly strange feeling, but soon my mind seemed much clearer.

"Thank you Kagome." She blushed but nodded.

"If not me, who else would you let take care of you?"

"Hn."

My eyes were drawn to a nearby table with two hobbits dancing on it and singing. My miko laughed delightedly at the sight, I was fascinated by everything about her; from the dimples on her cheeks and the gleam in her eyes to her loyalty and compassion. I realized then that there was no other for me, in this world or the next. My hand brushed her cheek absent mindedly, I knew I would have to ask her, the question was when.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry but that's it! I'm really proud of this chapter because it's pretty long for me (: Hope you guys like the name I chose. Anyways I love you guys! Please let me know your thoughts in a review below!**

**Guest: thanks! I hope you also like this chapter!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	30. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: don't own either LOTR or Inuyasha, I also make no profit other than my reviews!  
**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

Sesshomaru seemed so content next to me. Sure he may have gone overboard earlier, but I knew that he was just doing it out of pride. Besides, while he was participating in that ridiculous drinking competition, I got to play with his hair. It was just as soft as I had imagined, like strands of silk. It was even softer than mokomoko which I was resting against now. Near the end of the celebration he led me to the room that they had given him due to him being their "savior."

We snuggled together and talked until I yawned, then he insisted I sleep. So here I was, warm in his arms as he spooned with me. I sighed happily; he was so close that it felt as if we were one. I remember him making a gentle sound that slowly lulled me into a deep sleep and when he spoke I felt the reverberations in his chest but I couldn't seem to make sense of the words themselves, I signed once more then I fell into dream land.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I knew that Kagome was tired but it was still amusing to watch her sleepily nod her head to anything that I said. I knew that she wouldn't remember anything that I said so there was no real point but her sleepy face getting all scrunched up was definitely worth it.

"Kagome I love you."

"I love you too Maru." Her voice was a breathy sigh as she snuggled closer to me.

"You are mine."

"Sure." I smirked at that.

"I thought you said you weren't a possession."

"I'm not."

"Oh?"

"Hn." She was starting to pick up on my habits.

"Kagome,"

"Sessho." I waited until I knew she was fast asleep.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate." She surprised me when she moved in her sleep but it was of no consequence as she was once again still a few moments later. "Kagome, I want to give you a hundred pups and a life you will be proud of."

"Kagome, I never want to let you go."

_I would have her as my mate or no one else, but how does one ask a flower if it is ok with plucking it for the sake of love?_

* * *

**I know its a super short chapter but I just started a new anime and its killing me! I promise I will update again later today or sometime tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	31. Chapter 28

**Kagome POV**

I awoke enveloped in warmth; a warmth I was loathe to leave. I shifted closer but froze when the warmth shifted back. I began to open my eyes but relaxed when I inhaled Sesshomaru's musky scent, his arms tightened around me.

I slowly rotated myself so I was facing him, I stared up at his calm face. Something seemed to possess me and I softly planted a small kiss on his chin, when I realized what I had done I felt my face burn. I quickly hid my face in his chest, pulling myself closer so him and allowing myself to drift back to sleep.

…

_I was surrounded by pink, a strange sort of bubble that made everything fuzzy. "Sessho? Where did you go?"_

_"Sessho?"_

_I could see him outside of the bubble incasing me, but he couldn't see me. He started to walk away, "Maru? Can you hear me Maru?"_

_He just continued walking further away from me, "Sesshomaru!" I screamed out to him. "Don't leave me!"_

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I awoke to Kagome mumbling my name quietly. I smiled until her fingers clenched into my haori, I heard her clearly then; "Sesshomaru, don't leave me!"

I gently shook her trying to wake her, but when she wouldn't I gently bit her collar bone, right where someday my mating mark would be. She struggled for just a few more moments before she whimpered and her eyes opened. She moved so quickly towards me that my fangs scratched her neckline. Her arms wrapped around me and she held herself to me, so closely that no air could find room between us.

"Sesshomaru." Her words came out as both a sigh of relief and a panicked shriek.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here Kagome." I rubbed her back and held her close until she calmed down. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head profusely, clinging even tighter to me.

I rolled onto my back and let her rest on my chest in the ball she had curled into, I held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Soon she melted back into me and was once again asleep. I sighed, _what am I going to do with you?_


	32. Chapter 29

**Sesshomaru POV**

I waited patiently, watching Kagome as she reminded me of a small kitten wrapped around itself. She moved up and down with each breath I took and I almost wanted to laugh at how cute she looked.

I won't lie; it was a surge of pride every time she murmured my name. When the sun almost reached its highest point in the sky she finally began to wake up, her eyes opened just the smallest bit and she shifted enough that she almost fell off of me.

Her eyes flew open until my arms wrapped around her once more, righting her position.

"Sesshomaru." It was a soft sigh.

I cradled her cheek in my palm; she mirrored my movements and began tracing my stripes. I growled in contentment and closed my eyes; she giggled and leaned forward to kiss me.

I accepted her gentle ministrations without complaint until she tried to pull away.

* * *

**Hahaha cliffhanger! Yep leaving it here, I know super short I'm sorry! I love you guys, please don't forget to leave me a quick review if you can!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	33. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: yep don't own Inuyasha or LOTR obviously! I'm on Fanfiction! Get with the program!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

When I woke up, Sesshomaru's musky scent was the only thing I was aware of. I sleepily traced his markings and leaned in for a soft kiss, he growled as soon as our lips parted and connected them again with a savage intensity.

When he finally pulled away I was blushing brightly and out of breath. "Kagome," I hummed in contentment when he said my name. "I will never leave you." He whispered in my ear so sweetly that I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Good." I nuzzled into his neck; he was like a heating blanket, giving off the warmth that he was.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "Will you stay by my side Kagome?" His voice was steady and calm but I looked up to his eyes where I could see that my answer was extremely important.

"I will always be by your side Sesshomaru."

"Then will you agree to become my mate?"

I was momentarily shocked by the ease with which my answer came, "Yes." I almost wanted to laugh, moments ago I didn't even have a label for what we were, but now we're engaged.

A large sigh of relief left the normally stoic Lord and a rare smile graced his lips. He crushed me into his strong embrace, making me feel safer than I ever had in my life. "And after all that worrying on how to go about asking you." He chuckled. "I meant to ask you later but it kind of just slipped out."

I laughed with him, "I think that was the perfect moment, where we are together with only ourselves."

"Hn, indeed."

We stayed there, curled up together, listening to the beating of each other's hearts.

Suddenly I remembered, "Ayaki!" I shot out of bed. Quickly looking at my reflection and fixing my mussed hair and straightening the clothed I had slept in. Sessho was still sitting on the bed slightly shocked by my speed, just as I was about to turn and leave he grabbed my wrist. "The pup is fine; Astrid said she would watch over him."

"But I meant to go get him last night!"

He sighed and shoved himself out of bed, "very well little mate. We shall go retrieve Ayaki."

I blushed at his new nickname while he assisted me in straightening my clothes for a more proper presentation. I then latched onto his arm and dragged him down the hall after me towards Astrid and Ayaki. The men we passed snickered, I wasn't sure if it was because he was so easily following my lead with a slight smile or if my appearance was still misshapen.

When we got to Astrid's room I heard a happy gurgle, I peeked around the corner with Sesshomaru and we watched Astrid play with him for a few moments before entering. It made me laugh at how quickly Ayaki's eyes lit up even brighter when his eyes caught sight of me.

Astrid laughed with me, "now there's a boy who knows who his mommy is." She handed Ayaki to me with no complaint. I was greatly relieved that she made no comment on how late we came to get him.

With Ayaki resting on my hip and Sesshomaru behind me it felt like we had already started our family, but I could not forget Rin… or my poor Shippo. As my mood soured at the thought, Sesshomaru was quick to comfort me with a strong hand wrapped around my waist.

The moment was broken by a messenger, "Lord Sesshomaru, my king Theoden requests your presence in the throne room."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but when the messenger began to look scared I elbowed him in the stomach just hard enough to catch his attention. "Very well." He grumbled and swiftly planted a kiss on my lips, unwinding his arms from around me and exiting the room. Leaving me blushing a brilliant red with a stunned messenger and a giggling baby.

Astrid watched in amusement as the messenger apologized and ran from the room.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I walked directly to the throne room, I was sure I was glowering with displeasure by the faces on the people I passed. When I reached the king I simply stood there, blatantly ignoring their custom of bowing.

"Theoden king, I am not one to be like a dog at your beck and call."

"Lord Sesshomaru, it was I who requested your presence." Gandalf spoke up.

I wanted to sigh but instead I schooled my facial features into the normal emotionless mask. "The same goes for you wizard."

"I would expect no less from you."

"Hn."

Theoden cleared his throat, "Well then, onto what we wished to discuss with you. Did Saruman happen to say anything about their future plans?"

"Only a bit of drivel about a white city."

"The White City? Is that what he said? Are you sure?"

"This Sesshomaru is not mistaken."

Everyone in the room looked a bit shaken. "So Sauron plans to move on Minas Tirith, and he will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf spoke looking at the king expectantly.

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aide of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

I stayed silent listening to the raving king, he was mad. Even I would have gone to the aid of anyother lord had it been asked of me even if we were enemies the next day.

The Aragorn had to open his mouth, "I will go."

"No." Gandalf silenced him before he could continue.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn protested.

"They will be warned I will go myself. You must come to Minis Tirith by a different road."

"What have you seen wizard?" I finally broke my silence. Suddenly flashed of images erupted in my mind and with them a snarl came from me loud enough to shake the floor beneath us. I knew it was from the bearded man in front of me so I quickly quieted my protests and watched, I felt more than saw Kagome enter the room.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for how long I was gone, I went on a vacation (spring break) and I got back yesterday and have been writing since. I hope you guys aren't too displeased with this chapter and its length.**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	34. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: hey guys as you know I do not own LOTR or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

When I heard Sesshomaru's thunderous growl I quickly excused myself and went with Ayaki to the throne room. When I arrived I was blocked from entering the room by two guards, one was tall and timid with a flowing beard and the other was short and fierce looking. Sesshomaru's growl had quieted but when I peeked into the room his eyes were very far away.

"Get out of my way." I spoke with authority but they did not budge.

"Our apologies Milady, but King Theoden asked that this meeting be interrupted by no one."

"I commend your loyalty, but I warn you right now, if you do not move I will force you." I sent them a dark look.

"Perhaps we could ask the king if you be allowed entrance." Even the shorter one was sweating from the intensity of my gaze.

"Very well, be quick about it." My foot tapped impatiently as I waited to be allowed entrance. _No matter the king's answer I will go to Sesshomaru._ I was almost surprised when the king quickly ordered them to open the doors for me.

I did not rush to Sesshomaru, but neither did I dally. He was not surrounded by a malevolent light, but a rather pure one. It was Gandalf's aura, I looked at the wizard expectantly for answers. He merely shrugged until I sent a glare his way, I'm sure Ayaki's giggle didn't help my chance of fierceness.

In any case Gandalf sighed and answered my unspoken question, "He asked a question, I gave him the answer."

I snorted and changed the hip I had balanced Ayaki on, "Well, isn't somebody a bit cryptic."

"I have no idea what you mean."

I almost snorted again at that but I stayed silent, near Sesshomaru's side, waiting for him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I knew she was by my side, her sweet scent pervaded my nose until I could smell nothing else. But I could not see her.

My eyes were filled with the wizard's visions. Hundreds of thousands of orcs storming a white city, giant beasts pulling towers to let in the orc hoards. Screaming of women and children that tortured my sensitive ears. The battle cries of men about to die, even when I tried to close my eyes the images remained.

Even in the aftermath it was too loud, cries of horror, and the weeping. My soul was being drowned by the tears of these people. As soon as I thought it was over another battle appeared in my mind's eye. A handful of men against the might of Mordor.

Sadness picked at my heart when I realized all these men would die and the land fall to ruin if I was not there and ready to fight when I was needed.

The images began to fade and I was once again in the throne room. "Gandalf, there is much to be done."

Kagome was quiet, she stayed behind me, and in her dark kimono she briefly reminded me of a shadow until I caught a glimpse of the fire in her eyes. No shadow would ever shine as brightly as mine did.

Never would I give her up.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! I love you guys! Leave me a quick review if you have the time (:**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	35. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I brushed my free hand against the back of Sesshomaru's clenched fist. Subtly lending him my strength. His stance was fierce, his eyes were far away and haunted. I patiently waited for him to come back to me; simultaneously taking care of him and Ayaki. Ayaki was tense on my hip, his large eyes peering past me to the man at my side.

Finally Sesshomaru's hand responded and curled around mine; he glanced at us quickly then looked to the wizard. "I agree with Gandalf, I will follow his plan of action."

"And what plan would that be?" a grumpy Gimli cut in.

"Trust in him." Sesshomaru then went quiet for a few moments. "Gandalf, do not include myself or my kin in what comes next; we will be at Minas Tirth when you need us and not a moment before. I must train," He turned to me, "and I shall also train you."

I could feel the fire light in my eyes, "Are you implying that my skills are not up to par with you own?"

He chuckled heartily but said nothing.

"I'll give Ayaki to Gandalf and we will duke it out here and now." I threatened.

"You two already did that when we met!" Aragorn scoffed.

"True but there was no true winner; very well, I accept your challenge little mate. King Theoden, do you have a sparring grounds?"

"Not one strong enough to survive the two of you."

"Then we will use the plain outside of your gates."

"Let me find Astrid." I grumbled, _What did my big mouth get me into? _I was silently dreading the fight to come, I didn't want my reiki to hurt Sesshomaru. But I also refused to lose.

"We will meet in one hour on the plain, be prepared little mate." I was already striding out of the room.

As I peeked into every room for Astrid I contemplated my strategies; by the time I found Astrid I was wearing a victory smirk.

I quickly explained the situation and that I would very much prefer if Ayaki was not present for the battle. Astrid laughed, "Don't want his son to see him get creamed by a girl huh?" I laughed with her for a moment then excused myself to get ready.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

I arrived on the field early and lounged against a large rock waiting. When I heard a collective gasp followed by light footsteps I turned around only to be blinded by the pure light radiating from Kagome.

Before my eyes could adjust a voice like an angel spoke from the center of the beam of light, "Are you ready... Lord Sesshomaru?"

The moment I saw her the world seemed to freeze, the air was caught in my lungs.

Her figure was hugged by skintight black cloth, reminiscent of battle gear, and obviously designed for free movement. Her hair blew about wildly in the wind, she had outlined her eyes with black and reddened her lips.

The shocked gasps from the wall reminded me that she was dressed like that in front of a nation of men. "Cover yourself miko." I snarled at her.

"Why am I distracting you?" Her prominent smirk told me that was exactly what she was trying for.

"It is inappropriate for other men to see my mate in this manner of dress." I was close to ripping out all their eyes.

"If you win you can make me change, but right now we are equals, you cant make me do anything unless I want to."

_In that case this battle will end quickly so I can cover her, _"Very well. Are you ready?"

"Gandalf," She called, "Would you do the honors?"

Gandalf summoned a mirror image of himself right between the two of us. "Three. Two. One. Fight!"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I totally didn't mean to take this long! Gomen! I have been kinda busy but I know its no excuse, I may not have the next chapter up for a while because AP tests are coming up that I am really dreading but will have to cram for. I am taking three: AP Statistics, AP Environmental Science, and AP Spanish.**

**Also sorry this is a little short but the next chapter will be much longer I promise. I love you guys and I missed you! Leave me a little note if you have the time (:**

**Until Next Time,**

**Miketsukami-kun**


	36. Chapter 33

**Hey guys I know it has been a while and I'm really sorry! Everything came at me at the same time so I had to take a short hiatus from writing anything, so without further ado, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor LOTR**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I smirked as all the men were awed by my appearance. Sesshomaru was furious; his eyes already flickering with red flames. _Good, he's less aware of his surroundings when his beast takes over._

"Three. Two. One. Fight!" Gandalf's mirage was only mist as I ploughed through it with a reiki arrow. Sesshomaru moved slightly allowing it to pass him with no harm. I smirked as it came back at him, he flicked his wrist at the arrow without looking at it, dissipating it with his youki whip.

"Miko, let us begin your training."

"Don't you mean_ your_ training?" I laughed back at him. His eyes were slowly being consumed by red.

* * *

**Gandalf POV**

I watched their battle from the parapets. Kagome was enticing him to give in to his beast, and somehow it was working. Sesshomaru was getting angered by every comment and movement she made. It almost made me want to laugh as I saw how easily she could get under his skin.

Their words were lost to me but their battle had begun.

Both were moving fast enough that I had trouble keeping up with my eyes, but whenever they paused for a moment the weapon in Lady Kagome's hands had changed. It had started out as a bow then a short knife with a design as I had never seen, a sword, sharp stars that she threw, along with many other strange weapons I had yet to encounter and find names for.

When they both stopped for a minute the weapon changed infront of our eyes, one moment it was a large curved board that was as tall as she was, and when she threw it somehow it came back to her; but the next she was grasping two curved knives with handles that were attached with a long chain.

Neither of them looked extremely tired just a bit out of breath. Sesshomaru was acting strangely though, his body quaked at irregular intervals and I realized that he was having more difficulty containing his beast than I thought he would have.

I saw her lips move and the smirk that graced her lips, Sesshomaru disappeared; but so did she. He was standing in the same spot she was a moment before, his arm stretched out and his hand grasping at air. It was like they switched spots instantaneously. A bell like laugh called out from the pair as Kagome lost it at the expression on his face, his hand still twitching around something that was no longer there.

Sesshomaru's head snapped back to her at the sound, she was bent at the waist bellowing out her merriment. He looked at the ground shaking for a moment until his body was enveloped by a tunnel of wind that had his hair and robes blowing violently around him, dirt and fist sized rocks flew around his still form. He snapped his head up so quickly that it would have snapped a mortal man's neck.

His eyes were a deep crimson, and then his face began to grow. Soon it closely resembled the head of a dog, he wore a psychotic grin. Kagome's laughter paused for a moment but then continued more boisterously than before. _She must be mad!_

Sesshomaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by his giant demon dog form. Flowing white hair raced across his rippling muscles. The men around me gulped, Lord Sesshomaru stood proudly in his new form; his first footstep towards the girl rattled the earth. Kagome tumbled onto her bottom and pouted up at the dog demon. She shouted at him loud enough that I could actually hear her words.

"Hey that wasn't very nice of you Sesshomaru!" her voice rang out. She looked to be concentrating for a moment but then she began to glow yet again. She emerged from the light on ethereal wings. Kagome seemed to shine from the inside; with the two of them transformed it truly looked like a battle between gods. She was light and he was dark, but both shone radiantly; the scene was truly otherworldly.

"Great Eru!" was heard in muffled gasps all around me.

Lady Kagome looked angelic floating there before Lord Sesshomaru. When her wings flapped a few feathers were lost each time, spiraling down into nothingness when they were too far from their master and new ones grew to take their place. One landed on the wall I was standing next to, I put out my hand to touch it but once I got close I could see my own aura taint it and the feather lost its luminance.

Immediately I was saddened by the thought, _She may lose her purity if she ever chooses a husband, any man would probably sully her aura the minute he touched her. She will be forever alone, or tainted._

I cut off my thought and refocused on the fight, Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru to make the first move. When he did, we were all shocked to realize that he could fly in this form as well. He seemed to make his own clouds and jump across the sky on them.

From there began a sort of contest, who could catch who as they both had free range of the sky. Finally it was ended by Kagome; she managed to fly close enough to him that she simply sat on his back and forced him to the ground. She projected her voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you submit?"

Lord Sesshomaru made a sort of whimper as he lay flat on his belly, and then he snorted and began to roll. Kagome wasn't fast enough as he changed into his human form and pinned her to the ground. "Miko Kagome, do you submit?"

* * *

**Kagome POV**

He had me, or so he thought. I pouted up at him, "But Maru! I had you first!"

"No little mate, you are mine."

I formed a Kunai knife aimed at his abdomen, "But Maru! I still have you!"

His hands around my neck only tightened, "Submit."

I pressed the kunai harder, drawing blood, "Submit."

We stared at each other, neither of us willing to submit. But I refused to allow a draw, Sessho wouldn't actually kill me, he would hurt me to make his point and bandage me up later, but he wouldn't kill me. And the same applied for me; he was just more durable than the _frail_ human that I am.

"I won't lose, you had best give in." I told him, "Unless you are willing to kill me."

His eyes narrowed at me, "You provoked this fight, and you will not turn it on me as if it were my fault."

"Really? I very well remember you saying I wasn't a good enough fighter."

"You are a sufficient fighter, but we both need training for what is to come, now submit to me."

We sat there for a minute at a stalemate, Gandalf even came over and began to announce a draw but both of us threw him murderous glares when he opened his mouth.

I tried to blast him off with a barrier but I was slowly realizing that he had been adapting his youki to my reiki, my kunai wasn't even scratching him anymore. He grinned down at me, "Submit little mate."

"No."

"Hn." He bent down close to my ear and whispered quietly to me, "I have…other ways of making you submit; although I would have preferred not to use them in front of a crowd of men." He licked the shell of my ear to get his point across.

I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. "Hmph."

"What was that little mate? I didn't hear you." He moved his lips closer to mine.

"Fine! Fine! I submit!" I yelled as loud as I could, aiming to hurt his sensitive ears. "You cheat like my brother, except Souta always did the spit thing." I mumbled under my breath.

"Spit thing?"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't about to tell him that when Souta won our fights it was usually because he had pinned me and was threatening to spit on me. That would just give a guy like Sesshomaru ideas. "Nevermind, would you please get off now?"

"Hn, little mate I am now your alpha, you realize this?"

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, I move when I want to."

I sighed and relaxed into the hard ground, "Well this didn't go as planned. I was supposed to win." He chuckled and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I am not weak little mate, I must be strong so I can protect you."

"Sesshomaru, you know I don't need protecting."

"Just let me Kagome, let me keep my pride." I sighed and let the subject drop. After a few more moments he finally got up and helped me up. "I imagine Astrid is wondering the outcome of our battle, and I bet Ayaki is waiting for you."

"Do you want to come?"

"Hn." So I dragged him along behind me.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think? Sorry, I'm kinda bad at battle scenes. I hope you liked it! I love you guys! Please leave me a quick note if you have the time, Thanks!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Miketsukami-kun**


	37. Chapter 34

**Sesshomaru POV**

As soon as we found Astrid, Ayaki was in Kagome's arms. She bounced the happy toddler and greeted Astrid with a grin. "Well, I guess you could say that I didn't exactly win." Kagome chuckled with the nursemaid.

I could feel a relaxed grin take over my face. I watched them chat for a few more minutes until I recalled the vision Gandalf had shown me. We needed to get moving. And Ayaki really shouldn't come, we would be training day and night for the next week or so. "Kagome, I need to speak with you for a moment." She looked up at me with a breath-taking smile.

"I'll be right back Astrid." The nursemaid nodded at her.

Kagome joined me in the hallway with Ayaki balanced on her hip. "Kagome, this Sesshomaru regrets to inform you that we cannot bring a baby with us. We will come back for him once the battle is over."

She looked slightly shocked but after she thought it over for a moment she responded, "You're right, I will ask Astrid to take care of him while we are gone."

I inclined my head in acceptance. "I need to speak with King Theoden," I pulled her close and gave her a light kiss, ruffling Ayaki's soft hair. "I will be back shortly Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head and sighed, "I'm sure Astrid won't mind. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible," but when she sighed I revised it, "but we can wait until morning." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before going back in the room to talk to Astrid.

Then it was my turn to sigh, she had me wrapped around her little fingers. Oh well, if she's happy then that's all that matters. I turned on my heel and began walking towards the main hall that I could sense the King was in. I needed to have a little chat with Theoden about honoring our alliance.

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I wasn't all that surprised with what Sesshomaru had told me, it made sense that we wouldn't take a child into the fray. I wasn't worried that Astrid would say no, she was a good person. I am confident that Theoden's son was an amazing young man since she was the one who had raised him. I was mostly worried about this battle and not being able to come back for him. I could sense the evil hovering just beyond the horizon.

"That was a short chat." Astrid commented, an unspoken question in her voice.

"Well Sesshomaru is as straight forward as ever." We chuckled together for a moment. "Astrid, I have a pretty big favor to ask of you. You can say no if you don't want to, don't feel honor bound to do this. I cannot bring Ayaki with me tomorrow morning when we leave to train for the upcoming battles. I do not wish for him to come into harm's way. Would you watch over him for me until all of this is over?"

"Of course Kagome. Ayaki is a joyful little boy, it would be an absolute pleasure to watch over him for no matter how long you are gone." Her response was nearly instantaneous.

"That isn't exactly the hard part of my request. If something is to happen to me and Sesshomaru, I want you to raise him to be a good man. Just like you did with the King's son. I want Ayaki to have a place here as a man of Rohan." I wanted him to have a good life even if I wasn't in it.

Astrid was silent for a moment. "If you and Lord Sesshomaru do not come back from this war, I will raise him as my own. He will grow to be a strong and loving man. He will grow up knowing that you two were the heroes of Rohan and that he was yours. I will raise him to be an honorable and just man."

Her words brought tears to my eyes, "Thank you Astrid, you have no idea what that means to me." I embraced her for a moment. "Please don't tell Sesshomaru that I asked this of you. I don't mean to die; I will come back from this battle so I can defeat Kikyo in my own time and so I can live with Sesshomaru as long as he will have me. I just want to make provisions for him if the worst is to happen."

"Of course Kagome, I understand."

They waited in companionable silence for Sesshomaru to return.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

When I walked into the main hall the air was tense with unspoken words between Aragorn and Theoden. I cared not for their argument. Instead I walked straight up to Theoden.

"King Theoden, this Sesshomaru has a favor to ask of you."

Theoden looked at my face and seemed to see something there, "Leave us." He ordered his servants and guards. Aragorn stayed. "I will give you anything that it is in my power to give Lord Sesshomaru."

"I only ask for your word, a promise."

"Ask and it shall be done."

"If Kagome and I are not to return, you are to give Ayaki a place in your kingdom. You are to make him into a more honorable man than the man he was in a previous life. Make me proud to have given him his name."

Aragorn's eyes were wide, and Theoden took in a deep breath. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would be honored to take in Ayaki should anything befall you and Kagome in this war. However, that said, do you know something we do not?"

"Do not misinterpret this one. I have no plans of Kagome or me dying. But she loves this child, it is hers as it is mine and I will provide the best I can for it. I refuse to leave here without having some insurance on the child's future." I stated plainly. I had nothing to hide from them.

"I give my word to provide for him if you are unable. He will be welcomed heartily and raised as a warrior like his father. His old life is forgotten; he will only be known for what he does in this life."

"You have this Sesshomaru's thanks."

"None is needed, I am in your debt Lord Sesshomaru."

I regarded him for a moment. "Kagome and I will be leaving at dawn. We will train until Gandalf summons me."

"Very well, if you have need of anything just ask. My kitchens can provide you with provisions. Just ask for anything and they will give it to you. If you want a horse, you are welcome to my best."

"This Sesshomaru has no need of a horse but provisions are welcome."

"Let it be done."

Before I left to go back to Kagome I realized that I needed to speak to Aragorn about what kind of game I could expect in these areas. He warned me against a few types of poisonous plants, and he also told me of a few plants Kagome would probably enjoy. He said that most forested areas other than Fangorn Forest would have a plentiful amount of game like deer, bear, and wild boar along with other small game. It sounded similar to what I was used to in my time. I thanked him and made my way back to Kagome.

She was telling Astrid about how we got here but she paused for a moment to smile at me when she sensed my presence. After she finished her story Kagome hoisted Ayaki onto her hip. "I'll drop him off with you tomorrow morning." She told her and they said their goodnights.

We wandered through the halls until we found ourselves outside, we walked the streets and Kagome greeted everyone she met with the same bright attitude. Every one she met was delighted with her and Ayaki. They regarded me with respectful gazes. I was pleased that these people were so kind to Kagome and Ayaki. If he should have to remain here and grow up among these people he would live a happy life and find a good wife.

I let out a pleased rumble when we finally left the crowd of people behind and went outside of the walls that contained Theoden's castle. Kagome let out a delighted giggle and handed Ayaki to me. I held him awkwardly at first, away from myself. Then I carefully brought Ayaki closer to myself. Cradling him gently. Suddenly I was overcome with gratitude. I would have been unable to do this with only my one hand.

I looked up to see Kagome picking flowers, I felt a pang in my heart as she reminded me of Rin. She was smiling serenely and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The pup in my arms squirmed to be put down so I gently knelt and let his small not shoed feet touch the grass. He let out a delighted squeal and when I put him down completely he stumbled a bit before falling onto his butt. He didn't let that stop him though as he toddled towards where Kagome was watching us. Her eyes were sparkling and I could smell her happiness rolling off of her in waves.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Seeing her this happy lifted my heart in ways I didn't know were possible. I kept pace with Ayaki as he crawled to her. When Ayaki's slow crawl finally reached her, she lifted him up into the air and above her head, planting kisses on the laughing child's face. As she played with Ayaki I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my nose into her hair. She smelled divine, and when she laughed I couldn't help but place a kiss on her neck where my mark would be one day.

I pulled her down to sit in my lap among the flowers. "Kagome, you are amazing."

She looked at me with a bit of surprise in her eyes but leaned over and kissed my cheek. I would have been content to sit there for the foreseeable future but a while later Kagome's stomach growled. She giggled a bit embarrassed, and blushed when I lifted her up to carry both her and Ayaki in my grasp. She let me carry her to the gates then she demanded to be let down. I wanted to growl at her for ordering her alpha but I knew she didn't mean any harm. She seemed to realize what she had done and placated me with a quick kiss.

When we found ourselves in the kitchen the head chef shooed us out to wait for dinner since it was almost done. I was surprised to find that they were having another large feast. Theoden explained that it was to thank us for all we had done for his kingdom. While I was talking with Theoden, Kagome handed me Ayaki who I immediately cradled in a gentle embrace. She left with a quick, "I'll be right back."

I subconsciously bounced Ayaki while I discussed battle strategy with the king. The affection I showed the pup didn't escape his notice. "If I didn't know any better I would say you have done this everyday of your life." He commented.

"This Sesshomaru used to bounce Rin back to sleep when she had nightmares." I said nonchalantly.

"May I ask who this Rin is?"

"Rin is my ward back home, Kagome has - well had - a son in our time as well."

"Ah, I am sorry for your loss."

When Kagome returned, we changed the subject to lighter things and I held onto Ayaki until he reached for Kagome. The rest of the night went by smoothly and I found out that Kagome had gone to tell the chef that as a demon I rarely ate cooked food, I found my plate full of fresh boar meat. God, I loved this woman.

After a night filled with festivities we retired to our room to see that someone had placed a crib along the wall. Kagome sang a nonsensical song to the already sleepy pup, something about twinkling stars, Ayaki fell asleep in her arms with a small yawn. I stood over the crib looking down on the pup with her as she put him down.

I wanted the world to know that he was mine, I let Kagome twine her right hand with my left as I reached down to cup his small head in my seemingly large hand. I carefully brushed his soft short hair aside as I allowed a small bit of my youki to seep into him. No one would mistake him for anyone else's child as the mark of my household formed on his neck where the pad of my fingers had begun to brush. A small purple crescent moon. Everyone would know he was mine. Kagome took in a small gasp of air but I felt her approval rolling off of her. She abandoned my hand to hug my side to her, she kissed me so passionately that I was the one who had to break us apart for air.

I tried to quiet my labored breathing so as not to awake Ayaki. She led me to the bed where we both collapsed. She kissed me murmuring, "Sesshomaru." And "I love you." I held her to me possessively, my beast was practically purring with this turn of events. Soon later the kisses slowed and she settled for just holding me at she drifted off to sleep. Her calm heartbeat lulled me to sleep as well.

* * *

**Hey Guys I want to apologize for being gone so long, almost a year goodness me. But to try to make up for it I made a SUPER long chapter(at least in my book lol) I am determined to finish this story sooner or later. Hope you guys like it, leave me a comment if you want!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	38. Chapter 35

**Kagome POV**

I felt the day pull me out of my slumber much before I was satisfied with my sleep. I snuggled even closer to the warmth at my side. A low growl that sounded more like a purr and a press of lips to my forehead reminded me that I was curled up to Sesshomaru. I could feel the smile pull at my lips as I let my eyes open. The sky was still dark outside of the window so I groaned and closed my eyes, turning my face into his chest.

I heard him chuckle at my stubbornness. "Kagome."

"Five more minutes." I grumbled at him.

"Kagome, I said we would be leaving at dawn, we must get ready." I groaned but opened my eyes and looked at him. "Come, you can rest on our way there."

"Fine." I mumbled into his chest. I rolled off of him and stood looking back at him. "Come on slow poke, I'm up now."

He chuckled at me again, I could feel his eyes on me as I crossed the room to the crib. I lifted Ayaki into my arms and cradled him, gently rocking him. I felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around me and his chin rest on my shoulder, looking down at the child in my embrace. I turned my head to kiss his cheek but I ended up kissing his mouth when he also turned his head. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Ayaki was active in my arms and he was demanding to be let down. I reluctantly crouched down to let him crawl on the floor.

I changed into clean clothes behind the screen as Sesshomaru watched Ayaki, emerging ready for the day. I packed the only other outfit I had, the clinging black one I had worn to fight Sesshomaru, and the pajamas that Eowyn had given me into a bag. I slug the bag over my shoulder and turned to find that Sesshomaru was holding Ayaki gently. His nose was close to Ayaki's head, breathing in his scent. I watched him lick his forehead, marking him with his scent.

Something inside of me wanted to melt as I watched Sesshomaru be so gentle with Ayaki. It made me want to surround him with children so he was always like this. I always knew he would be a great father. When he looked up at me his eyes were a molten gold, flowing enticingly slow. Kami, he could kill with a gaze like that.

Ayaki's cry brought us out of our reverie as we both rushed to see what was wrong. I scooped him from the ground into my arms and Sesshomaru sniffed he air, quickly wrinkling his nose. I laughed, "Guess it's time for a diaper change."

Sesshomaru agreed with me so we carried him to the nursery where Astrid told me to meet her. Astrid hadn't arrived yet so I changed his diaper and we brought him with us to the kitchen for provisions for our training trip. Servants had already prepared a rather large bundle for us so we thanked them and went back to the nursery with the food in tow to wait for Astrid. She came in just a few minutes after us as I was playing with Ayaki, flying him around the room in my arms. His laughter was contagious and soon Sesshomaru and I were also laughing. Astrid joined us, and suddenly I didn't want to let go of him.

My reiki could feel my agitation and was coiled and ready to spring. Nothing can describe how torn I was, there simply aren't words. Only a mother could possibly understand the ripping that happened in my heart as I was about to leave my child without knowing if I would be able to return to him. Sesshomaru was instantly at my side. He could probably sense my agitation rolling off of me, hell he could probably smell it. His hand rubbed soothing circles in my back. And his lips whispered sweet things in my ear.

I was suddenly struck that he might never know what we looked like, it only made my pain increase. I had lost Shippo, it was against my control but with Ayaki I had to willingly give him up. And I wasn't sure that I could do that. But Sesshomaru made it easier, he told me whispered stories of the great man he would become and the amazing feats he would accomplish; even if we didn't return.

When I handed Ayaki to Astrid he held out his hands towards me in protest and said, "Mama." In a sweet little voice. I sucked in a shocked breath. A tear rolled down my cheek. No one tried to stop me when I took him back and cradled him, singing him a soft lullaby and I couldn't find it in me to protest when Sesshomaru eased him out of my clingy hands and into him own embrace. Making that purr-like growling sound as he nuzzled his cheek. I heard Ayaki try to growl back at him, and Sesshomaru licked his forehead again. He also placed a small kiss on the purple crescent moon of his household.

Finally, I had to say goodbye to my little boy, "Grow up strong, and bear your name with pride, for your father gave it to you."

As I relinquished my hold on him to Astrid, I felt the tear in my heart complete itself. Ripping away a small piece to stay here with Ayaki. Even Astrid's eyes were filled with tears.

Sesshomaru mussed his hair one final time, "Never forget that you are our son."

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

As Kagome and I left the nursery I could smell her agitation. Her reiki had been hovering on her skin since Astrid walked in. I always knew she was a good mother. I was determined to keep her happy, no matter how long it took or how many pups she wanted.

She dried her eyes as we walked through the hallways to the entrance, my hand still resting on the small of her back lending her all the strength I had. I did not like leaving the pup behind either but I knew he would be well cared for. I let that knowledge settle my beast so I could care for Kagome.

By the time we had reached the entrance Kagome's eyes were dry and to anyone who didn't know her, she would look perfectly fine. Gandalf and I believe the hobbit's name was Pippin were mounted on a white horse. Theoden, Gimli, Aragorn, and that annoying elf were also there. "Good morning Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, we did not wish to depart without saying our farewells. Pippin and I head for Minas Tirith. We must warn them, even if they do not believe us. I bid you fare travels my friends, for we must make haste."

"This Sesshomaru bids you farewell white wizard, may we meet again."

"Good luck!" Kagome offered.

And with that they were off as if the horse they were riding had wings rather than legs for how fast it was. We said our farewells to the small group of warriors then I formed my cloud and we were off in search of a suitable training grounds.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this update, I really wanted them to have wonderful memories of their time with Ayaki, will they return to him or not? Keep reading to find out! Leave me a comment if you have a quick minute, love you guys!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	39. Chapter 36

**Kagome POV**

Sesshomaru and I were flying over the earth. His arms were tight around me and I felt safe and loved, so I closed my eyes and let the racing wind dry my tears. I could feel his eyes on me and I clutched his haori closer, it was soft and he ran one of his hands over my back soothingly. We would train and we would be stronger than ever before. That thought gave me the strength to look past my fear and sadness. I opened my eyes ready to face the world once more with Sesshomaru by my side.

We landed in a clearing large enough for Sesshomaru to pace even while he was transformed. I was surprised to find that we had been flying long enough for the sky to already begin darkening. An entire day had just passed us by in seemingly moments rather than hours.

"Will we be close enough to reach them when they need us?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Hnn, I am still able to see the torches from here."

"That's amazing! Do you think I could enhance my eyesight using reiki?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't doubt that it is possible. You would have to gain that skill on your own Kagome, I have never had a need for such a skill."

Suddenly I felt a throbbing in my side. I looked down and saw a glow coming from where the Shikon no Tama had reentered my body. Sesshomaru's hands were on me in an instant. He looked at me for permission and when I nodded he lifted my shirt a few inches, just enough to see my side where the Shikon no Tama resided. His fingers grazed my skin and I shivered from the surprising amount of lingering heat that his fingers left along my hip in their wake.

Surprisingly the Shikon Jewel didn't hurt, it was just a nice kind of warmth. When the glowing died back down there was a mark on my skin. I could just barely see it, but Sesshomaru made a noise that sounded as close to a gasp as he would ever get. "Destiny," He breathed out. We exchanged a confused glance.

"What do you mean 'destiny'?" I tried leaning back so that I could look at it but I could only see a small sliver of the mark.

"This Sesshomaru can read Kagome."

"I didn't mean to say that you couldn't read, I just have too many questions and not enough answers. Like what does it mean? Why did it appear now? Where is Midoriko when you need her?"

"Midoriko is finding a way back to our era. We cannot rely on her for every single thing."

"Well, excuse me for freaking out that a light just started glowing from inside of me!" I was nearly fuming. How dare he? As if this wasn't important enough to need a little help from a higher power.

"Kagome, you know this Sesshomaru did not mean to imply that this is a small thing. This Sesshomaru will soon be your mate, I only wish to take care of you without help every time. We will figure this out together." I could feel the heat emanating off of my face from him reminding me that we would be together forever, it was actually kind of romantic when he said it like that.

He brushed my flushed cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, being careful not to scratch me. I leaned into the warmth of that hand, I trusted him completely. After a few moments, I sighed, resigned to find out when the time was right. He wrapped him arm around me and I felt him plant a gentle kiss in my hair, "So what now?"

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, "Now we get even stronger, we train."

**Gandalf POV**

We had finally arrived in the white city of Minas Tirith. As the grand doors opened to allow us entrance, a sense of foreboding made me regret bringing the fool of a Took with me, but there was nothing to be done about it now.


End file.
